in my head
by Songfic Misstress
Summary: Ed loves Winry, why won't she love him back? Turns out that Winry has a dirty little secret. How will things work when Ed finds out in the strangest way possible? GENDER BENDER! Can Ed keep Winry's secret..while in her body? As For Winry, can she cope?SEX
1. Questions and Answers

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he'd be chained to my wall, not starring in my fan fictions.

A/N: I am re-hauling the first few chapter's format. The content shall not be changed. Hope you guys all like it. Yes, some chapters will still flip from Ed to Wriny's point of view.

Ed's Point of view 

* * *

The restaurant was poorly lit, the candles that were supposed to set a romantic mood throwing spooky shadows instead. 

Edward sat across his child hood friend, playing with his menu and trying not to look nervous.

"Umm...Edward? You dragged me here...what's going on?" Winry checked her watch and bit her scarlet lip. "I'm sorry, but i have somewhere I need to be really soon.

Edward cleared his throat; it was time.

"Winry, i know that this is only our first date, and that-"

"First date?!" Winry interrupted. "Nononono, this isn't a date, you basically kidnapped me! I can't. There's no way, he'll- I'm- Can't Handle..." The words poured in a rush, making little to no sense. Her Blue eyes were wide and looking all around the room, her breathing was hyperventilation.

"Winry!" Edward yelled in concern. "Snap out of it!"

The Golden eyes, full of concern, searched for and met the blue, the robin's egg blue, calming them. The wildness abated, Winry returned to normal. She took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry about that... please forgive me. Continue what you were saying." She gave a sweet smile of apology.

Edward returned the smile, and tried a different rout in his speech. "Winry," he reached across the table and took her hand, half scooting out of his chair. "I might not have always been there for you in the past, but you have always been there for me. I think it's time that we let equivalent exchange to run it's course. I promise you that I will always be there for you from this moment on. What I'm trying to say is..." He dropped to his knees. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Winry's point of view

* * *

Winry fought tears as she looked into the innocent eyes of the boy she had known forever. On his knees before her, offering her a ring, offering a way out. One that she had to refuse. 

"I'm sorry Edward. " She broke eye contact. "I can't, I simply _won't _have you get involved in what I have to call life right now. It's not that I don't love you, it's _because_ I love you that I have to say this." she looked into his eyes, watching her reflection in the golden orbs as she broke his heart. "Stay. Away. From. Me."

She heard him choke back something similar to a sob, clear his throat. When he regained his voice, it was harder, colder.

"I want this to happen for _you_ Winry. Ever since Aunty Pinako died" Winry tried to stifle sharp intake of breath she took on instinct. Ed was hitting below the belt, bringing up Pinako like that. "You've been running yourself ragged. Look at yourself! You look like you haven't slept in ages, even though you're using make up to hide it. I **know** you Winry. I know that you need help." The boy's voice turned bitter. "I guess I'm wrong in hoping that I could help.For some deluded reason...I thought that you might need me."

There was a silence.

When Winry heard her voice, she barely recognized it. It was harder, harsher, and colder than Edward's with a touch of bitterness that was none to subtle.

"You don't know me."


	2. Liar!

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he'd be in girls clothes, not starring in my fan fictions.

A/N: I will flip between Ed and Winry's POV's...read first chapter thing for more details.

Edward's point of view

* * *

Edward stared at the creature his friend had become. Of course he knew her, he had since ... forever! But he did not know the person sitting across from him. She didn't even look like the Winry he knew, not anymore, The bag's under her eyes were caked over with make-up. He hair was put up in a style that was attractive but seemed too tight. The smile taht he had seen earlier looked false. He did not know the eyes that seemed now less like a robin's egg and now like a stormy sea, too dark, foreboding. Nor was he familiar with the contemptuous twist her mouth had taken. She looked like a bitter creature, not the care free girl he loved. 

"What _happened_ to you!? asked Edward in confusion, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"Life" Winry spat, "something I pray never catches up to you" With that, she burst into tears and ran.

At least the tears look real.He caught up with her within two blocks, grabbing her hand with his mettal one.

"I've dealt with 'life' before Winry, you of all people should know that. Just forget about that now , please. Why won't you marry me? I always thought..." the boy blushed but didn't look away. "What, no, _who_ is stopping you...I love you...

* * *

Winry's point of view  


* * *

She loved him too. That's why he had to stay out of it. So she did something that she hoped she would never have to do to Edward, but had known in her heart would come. 

LIE

Lie to break his heart and keep him safe, even if it would make him hate her. Actually, if he hated her, that would be all the better for him, though it would tear into her soul like a jagged knife, leaving fragments just to fester. Only worse.

"Edward...I already told you to stay away. I love you, I really do" She gulped, trying to get the lie past her teeth. " Like a brother." The words hit Ed like a slap across the face. Winry tried not to hear the tinkering sound of his heart being broken into little pieces, keeping her voice straight and even.

"I don't love you like that...I love someone else. I'm" her mind went into overdrive " I'm going to marry him, so I can't marry you, even if i did like you that way, which i don't" The lie was hard not, sharp, sticking into her throat. He's rather on the protective side...now that I know your intentions...I think it's best if you leave me alone..." She tried to shake off teh grip that Ed had on her arm but to no avail. And she knew it, she had created the damn thing god dammit. Such irony! He pulled her closer, using his flesh hand to force her chin up, looking into her vulnerable blue eyes.

"Does he make you happy?" he asked.

Winry closed her eyes lightly and gave a peaceful sigh. "Being with him makes me happier than you can imagine." She lied through her teeth.


	3. I will not cry

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he'd have occasional fits of homosexuality, not starring in my fan fictions.

A/N: I will flip between Ed and Winry's POV's...read first chapter thing for more details.

Edward's point of view

* * *

Edward released her. "that's what matters. You be happy Winry. But if he ever hurts you...let me know. he won't get away with it." He was confused by the mix of emotions on Winry's face. There was relief, which made perfect sense, and guilt, which didn't make much sense at all. He shook his head, obviously this was none of his buisness. But still...

"Winry? Just one more thing."

Her eyes widened and she peered at him cautiously. "Yes?"

"I just have to ask, I now it would be a little awkward, what with me liking you and all, but I promise I'll behave and all that... would I be invited to your wedding, when it happens? If not then..I understand I guess..."

Winry bit her lip, then brought back that fake smile. "I'm not sure Ed, I'll have to ask him." she then turned on her heel nad walked away.

The hesitation, the smile, the way she turned so fast. The very notion that she would have to clear something like that with her significant other... Winry was lying, about what in all he was not sure, but Ed knew that the truth was not being told in full. The guilt now made sense, along with the relief. Glad, relieved, that e had swallowed her lie, guilty that she had had to lie in the first place.

'She just doesn't want me to bother her...at all."

Ed headed back to his hotel room, vowing not to shed the tears forming in his eyes.


	4. Want to die

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he'd be busy cleaning my house, not starring in my fan fictions.

A/N: I will flip between Ed and Winry's POV's...read first chapter thing for more details.

Winry's point of view  


* * *

"He kept me too long" Winry thought to herself as she broke into a run, putting more distance between her and the boy she left desolate at the corner.As fortune would have it, her apartment was rather close to everything, even if it was in the shadier area of town. "The Central of central." a man she wished to forget had once called her new home. Also as fortune would have it, she wasn't late, or if she was, he was later. She had time enough to shower, dab perfume, redo her extensive makeup, and pull her long hair into two pigtails. She had time enough to choose that schoolgirl outfit and even wiggle into the skirt. 

Then he came interrupting her task of shrugging into a bra, but he was all the happier for it.

Short hours later Winry felt a small piece of her die as she spat "be gone by morning and leave the pay on the dresser." And fell asleep.

* * *

Ed's point of view

* * *

"Brother?" Al asked as the Ed the bedraggled Elric wandered through the door to the hotel room.Ed had been late getting home before, but there was something different about this time. Maybe it was the slump to his shoulders, or the lackluster shine in his eyes. "How was the library?" 

"I didn't go to the library Al...I ran into Winry." The small boy let out a sigh.

The armor straightened, suddenly even more attentive. "You mean you...what did she say!" Al took a good look at his brother again, and slumped. "oh...what happened? Why not...?"

"She...I don't know what...How could she?...Was I expecting?..." Edward sighed and gave up on his false starts. it was all too painful right now. "I need food. Then sleep. Then time. Maybe I'll tell you later."

Alphonse realized that this was more than his brother trying to keep a secret, he just didn't want to talk about it. It was like talking about mom, or the gate, it just hurt too much. But Alphonse needed to know...that's why short hours later, Edward felt a small piece of himself die as he finally spat "She doesn't love me; okay ?! I may as well give up." And fell asleep.


	5. twilight zone

That night something unexplainable even too science happened. (insert twilight zone music here)

something that was very similar to "Freaky Friday"...except that it happened to be Thursday evening when all this took place.

Somthing "Magical"

Something that would change a few lives forever.

* * *

If you think that I own the twilight zone, I don't . If i did,then I'd decided to make a house there, a vacation house of sorts. I don't own freaky Friday either 


	6. Where

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he'd be my little slave, not starring in my fan fictions.

A/N: I will flip between Ed and Winry's POV's...read first chapter thing for more details.

Winry's point of view

* * *

Winry Rockbell's mind was never that sharp in the morning. Her recent change of occupation had magnified this fault. Yet for the first time in monthes, she didn't feel fatigue cling to her limbs and fog her brain. She raised her hand and rubber her eyes.

"OW!" she exclaimed in a voice not her own.She looked confusedly at the hand she had managed to poke herself in the eye with.

Again it was familiar, but not her own. After all, who knew Edward Elric's hand better than it's creator? Puzzled, Winry lifted a leg that did not belong to her either. Yup, that was Ed's too. And covering most of the leg, Ed's black pants.

But why was Ed's arm and leg attached to her? Why was she in his clothes? Why did she not recognize her surroundings? She sat up, trying to think just a little bit better. Had she been kidnapped? That would explain something things, but not much...Then she noticed it, mainly simply because she had sat up. This strange lightness...such a contrast to the automail...then it clicked.

"WHERE ARE MY BOOBS!!!!!!!" she screamed.


	7. Why are you here?

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he'd be giving Al a kitten, not starring in my fan fictions.

A/N: I will flip between Ed and Winry's POV's...read first chapter thing for more details.

Eds point of view

* * *

Edward was always rather sharp in the mornings, his tangles with creatures of the un-dead required it.However, under the given circumstances, he had every right to be a s confused as he needed to be, for as long as he wanted to be. From the very second he reached to rub he still closed eyes he knew that there was somthing new.

"My hand." he thought to himself, surprised, ":It's back to normal!" he rubbed his heal against his shin. "My leg too!" All silently thought to himself. Might he dare hope that Al...He opened his eyes. There were more than a few things wrong.

His mental happy dance was cruelly ended as he saw these aformentioned hands. His nails were well shaped, bubble gum pink, and had bright blue stars on them...that sparkled...He was stunned for a second, trying to deal with that. Then there was the unfamiliar surroundings to contend with. He was on a bed, with comfy sheets that he took to be a good thing. The rope burn on his delicate wrists he took to be a very, very, bad sign.

It was shortly after his observation relating to rope burn that he acknowledged something that he very much wished to ignore.

"I...Have...Boobs..."He thought incredulously, staring at the lumps of flash barely hidden by what he now noticed was _satin_ sheets. He stopped himself from lifting this sheet. "I don't need to take a look to know that I'm naked and...different. I'll just roll over, and go to 'sleep' so that I don't have to deal with this crazy dream anymore.

So he rolled over.

And was face to face with Russel Tringham

"WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"


	8. Mistaken Identity

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he'd be busy cooking and cleaning for me, not starring in my fan fictions.

A/N: I will flip between Ed and Winry's POV's...read first chapter thing for more details.

Winry's point of view

* * *

"Brother? Are you okay? I heard your scream all the way in the lobby...something about" The suit of armor managed to blush. "Breasts?" 

Winry opened her now golden eyes as wide as she could. "Brother?" She repeated dully, trying to comprehend the situation.

"Yes?" asked all expectantly.

"I'm...you're brother?"

"Um..yes nii-san are you okay?"

Winry looked at Al sternly. "Alphonse, there is something very important i need to tell you. This is very, very important."

"Yes brother? What is it?"

"I'm not your brother."

"You...you meant that you created me, just like Barry the chopper said? Nooooo! how could you lie to me for so long?!" He looked as if he was about to cry, despite the scientific impossibility of such a thing.

"No!" yelled Winry, horrified to see Al in such a state, "You are Edward Elric's little brother, I'm just not Edward Elric"

"Then you must be Envy!I will kill you if you hurt my brother!" Al Shifted into a fighting stance, curling his mettle fingers into fists.

"No! I'm not Envy, I'm Winry!"


	9. Ed meets Fred

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he'd be competing with my boyfriend, not starring in my fan fictions.

A/N: I will flip between Ed and Winry's POV's...read first chapter thing for more details. oh, and just FYI this one's really weird (twilight zone theme song)

Ed's point of view

* * *

Russel's eyes, dark as a sea beset by tempest, so blue they were almost black, snapped open to Ed's high pitched yells. 

"I-I-I'm sorry, Rockbell-san, you said be gone by morning, but I fell asleep looking at your beauty. I'll leave now, my apologies, the money is already on the dresser. Just let me find my pants.

Edward stared in horror as Russel left the bed clad only in boxers, finding his pants thrown haphazardly to the corner of the room. He pulled his shirt on over his head and made for the door.

"Wait...Russel?" Ed was surprised as he suddenly recognized the voice passing through his painted lips.

Russel's eyes opened wide as he stopped short and stiffened. "I told you my name was Frederick." He whispered

Ed thought fast, and unleashed a very girly giggle. "Of course, I'm sorry, my mistake, I don't know where that other name came from. It doesn't matter, just go." Edward was now thoroughly freaked out.

"Okay...next week Winry, I'll be here...same time" He blew a kiss towards Ed. with that, Russel (Fred?) left.


	10. Well That's Weird

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he'd be...doing something, I'm running out of ideas, but he wouldn't be starring in my fan fictions. (please review with suggestions of things to make Ed do in my disclaimer, it's fun) SORRY ABOUT THE MIX UP WITH CHAPTERS!!!

A/N: I will flip between Ed and Winry's POV's...read first chapter thing for more details.

Winry's point of view

* * *

"... say what? But...when? How? You look and sound like brother, you don't seem different at all!" he paused for a second,then let himself sag. "I understand brother, but you can't do this! she rejected you, broke your heart, pretending to be her won't help." 

"It's not like that!" Winry was close to screaming again. "I'll prove it. When we were eight, just a week after you and Ed fought over me, I took you behind my house and kissed you on the cheek. I doubt you told Ed that. When you were ten, and just back from training with Izumi, you climbed up to my window, trying to watch me sleep. You nearly broke your arm when I hit you with a wrench and you fell the two stories from my widow to the ground" Winry wracked her brain. " Oh! I'm pretty sure that I'm the only person that you let know that you were afraid of the dark when you were six." Winry crossed her arms over Ed's chest in a very smug, Ed like stance.

Alphonse stared. "Brother?..." he shook his helmeted head. "Winry?" he peered into the golden eyes confusedly. "huh...well. that's weird."


	11. Phone call

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he'd be chugging glasses of milk, not starring in my fan fictions.

A/N: I will flip between Ed and Winry's POV's, and try to cover the same time frames. It will sometimes be a "meanwhile" type of thing. Not promising that it will be perfect, if you spot a timing error, please PM me. if they are together, it will just alternate. if they are apart, I'll try to keep both of them up to the same time.

Ed's Point of view 

* * *

Ed stayed very still after Russel left. After about five minutes, he said aloud what he had been thinking. "I'm...Winry Rockbell." Okay, he could cope with that, kind of. Now for the hard part. "And i was sleeping with...Russel Tringham." he paused."huh... well that's weird." With that understatement of the year, Edward wrapped teh sheets around his tall, medium breasted and skinny form, hauling Winry's exhausted body to a phone in the kitchen. He hesitated, then dialed the hotel's number. 

"Connect me to room 213 please." he asked the manager in a honeyed tone. Within moments Alphonse's voice was buzzing in his ear.

"Hello?"

"Al! Brother! Help! 'm stuck in Winry's body!" Ed squealed in his now feminine voice.

There was a pause.

"Brother? It seems that Winry is stuck in your body too..."

Ed felt a chill down his spine, and then the heat of anger in his stomach. "Let me talk to her"

There was something in the tone that Ed hit with Winry's lips and tongue and made Alphonse obey, handing the phone over like it was a deadly snake.

"Hello?" Edward recognized his own voice. He decided to cut right to the chase.

"First things first Winry; why in hell was Russel Tringham in your/my bed this morning!"

* * *

Winry's POV

* * *

Winry made Ed's body wince. Time the truth came out, that her dirty littles secret were brought to surface. If only they were more on the "little" side. She gave Al a pointed glare until he left the room. 

She sighed. "He wasn't supposed to be there when I... you... woke up. I'm assuming of course that this Russel person is "Fred"."

"Get to the point Winry, why was he there in the first place. Confirm my suspicions or set the record straight, I think I've got a right to know, under these circumstances..."

"He was there because it was a Thursday night. Thursday is his night...I have the weekends off..."

Winry didn't know that her voice could get so icy until Edward used it. "Winry...stop being evasive. What was he there for?"

Winry involentarily lowed Ed's voice to a shameful whisper. "Sex."

* * *

Edward heard the sound of his heart breaking again. It's not that he didn't want her to ever sleep with another man. She was a free woman, she had said how she didn't like him like that, and everything, she could sleep with whomever she chose. But for her to be with a guy giving her a fake name, once a week, who paid her...wait..._paid_? 

"Winry...this isn't the guy that you were saying you were going to marry. He doesn't exist." It wasnt' a question. "He **pays **you. You're a-a...hook...prost...wh..." Ed couldn't finish any of the possible terms for what Winry was doing. He didn't have to.

"I know it's a shock." Came Winry's voice through the receiver, sounding so far away..."But I have my reasons. Don't you dare start to think that I like the idea of selling my body. And the money has nothing to do with it."

Edward stalked to the dresser, stretching the phone cord to it's fullest extent. Folded ina note that commented on how kinky it had been to tie her to the bed, he found three thousand dollars in small to medium dollar bills. "'The money has nothing to do with it?'!" he spat. "Where the fuck are your morals?! You're just a slut!"

* * *

Winry's leg's buckled from the accusations. "I do have morals Ed, and reasons. And as for the money," Winry found that she could make Ed's voice suitably bitter. "You have no idea how much it disgusts me to use that money, knowing how I earned it." She dropped the bitterness, finding that sincere softness that Edward usually saved for her and Alphonse. I'm really sorry Edward, I am, but i have to do this, and ... until I'm back in that body of mine" She hesitated, predicting his reaction. "...you need to do it for me.

* * *

"No" Edward didn't yell. He didn't have to. 

"Please."

"No!" Edward sighed. "I don't think that you realize some things Winry. I;m wrapped here in one of your damn sheets so that i don't betray you letting myself look at this body of yours. You want me to let random guys screw it! no! Hell no!"

There was a note of distress and desperation in the voice on the phone. "Edward, you don't understand , you **_have_** to!"

Edward knew this tone. He knew that his lip was likely trembling, and the Winry had brought his body dangerously close to tears. He just didn't know why...

He suddenly lost lost his firmness in the 'no' idea... "Winry...if I don't do this...what will happen?"

* * *

Winry bit Ed's lip. He had to know, or at least know most of it. Just a thought of some of it made a whimper escape her (Ed's) throat. "He'll hurt you." she whispered."The one that will nether tonight would hurt you. Fred has something else over me" 

Ed's voice came through the receiver softly, he was goign to let Russel off for now, he had a week before he had to think of that, hopefully he would have his own body back before then, and be able to deal with the eldest Tringham accordingly. "You mean he'd dare hurt your body, this body? I will never let that happen Win, I swear." It was this 'he' that would be sharing Winry's bed tonight that bothered him.

Winry blinked away some of the tears forming in Ed's golden orbs. "'How do I deserve such a good friend?" she thought to herself. "No Edward, he won't hurt my body. He...values it too highly. He would hurt you. Your body. The one I'm in. Winry let the tears fall freely. "I'm sorry Edward, he knows that I love you, I won't let him hurt you, and, and, I'm so sorry!" Her speech deteriorated into sobs.

* * *

Edward listened to the inarticulate sobbing. When it finally quieted, he asked through gritted teeth, his painted nails digging into Winry's palm as the hands curled into tight fists. "Who is this bastard Win?"

* * *

The sobs started again. 

"You-would-never-believe-me." Winry spluttered."She found a glass of water beside her and took a few sips, trying to calm herself. "Edward, please. If you deny him what he wants tonight and he goes after you, this body, it will be me feeling the pain. Although i know that it's what i deserve, I can't stand the thought of your body being broken because of me."

"I'll do it."

* * *

**A/N: **Wow long chapter... the phone call was going to be done in snippets, but then it was too short...I hope you all enjoy. Please tell me what you think.

* * *


	12. More phone call

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he'd be...busy...somehow(i need more inspiration for these things, please review), not starring in my fan fictions.

A/N: I will flip between Ed and Winry's POV's, for more info, read thr first chapter

Ed's Point of view 

* * *

The words came from far away. Ed scarcely believed taht they had pasesed throu his lips (well, Winry's). Even more surprising were the next words"What do i do? When will he be here? I need details."

"You need to shower. NEVER smell like another man for this one. Be sure to condition my hair. And under these circumstances..." there was a pause."Where the white dress in my closet, it should make things easier.

Edward rummaged through the closet, when he pulled out the white dress he thought he would be sick.

"Winry...this thing lookes like a six year old would wear it!. It has more frills and bows that...i don't know what has more firlls and bows that this! it has frills on it's bows and frills on it's frills!It's like a christening gown!"

"What's the point." Einry said quietly. She quickly moved onto somthing else that Ed would have to do. "Then you have to change the sheets. There are moere in the chest at the end of the bed."

Ed opened said chest and his nostrils were assulted by the heavy scent of cedar.

"Winry, you still havn't told me what I have to do. I'm going on the assumptoin that he'll hurt you if I'm not good at this."

There ewas silence othe other end of the phone for a monent. When Winry's words came, She sounded like a small child. Ed hadn't used that kind of scared simple tone since he was four. "You're probably right."

"Winry...I have to ask...why didn'y uou tust pop this guy in teh head with a wrench when things took a turn you didn't like?"

"Edward...I _sold_ my wrench when Pinako died. I havn't done automail since then...I just can't, it hurts too much."

* * *

Winry's POV

* * *

Winry didn't want to have to exlain the finer details of her work to Edward, but she knew she would have to. At least the dress would help. "Okay. have lots of unlit candles all around the room. You'll find them in the bedside drawer."

Winry heard rumaging as Ed started to fill the multiple candle holders ascattered throughout the room. "Winry...I still don't know what I need to do. I mean, i know how sex works and all but...yeah..."

Winry took a deep breath. Hopefully this would be easier then she originally thought. After all, it's not like Ed would be a virgen, totally clueless, he had just said that he knew how sex worked... and with the dress, it would be easier. "Because of that dress, he'll walk you through everything.It's a role playing thing that he's been asking for...just pretend that you're a virgin.

Ed was silent for a moment. The buzz coming throught the phone was loud and full of concern .

"Ed?! Are you there?! What's wrong?!"

"**I...Am...Virgin.**"

Winry felt a stab of guilt as she heard those words from her lips with such sincerity. She gulped, choking on the emotion.

"All the better then. You will be very convincing. Then this weekend, startiong tommorow, we can sort out this body mishap."

"And then I get to kill whoever it is coming her eat...when?"

"Eight o'clock...I don't think that you willl be bale to kill him Ed, at least not without huge consequences."

Winry sighed. If only she could just tell him...but then he would back out. He'ld know soon enough anyway. Just wait until eight o'clock.

"I will make him pay Winry. I might be in your body, but i ws saving myself for you. Tonight i'll be losing a mental virginity, somthing that i didn't even know was possible."

"Neither did I."


	13. Shower hehehe

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he'd be working out with Armstrong, not starring in my fan fictions.

A/N: I will flip between Ed and Winry's POV's...read first chapter thing for more details. oh, and just FYI this one's really weird (twilight zone theme song)

Ed's point of view

* * *

Edward bid Winry goodbye and hung up the phone reluctantly. He walked towards the bathroom and and let the sheet fall away as he did so. He felt shivers as the silky cloth brushed his soft skin on the way down. 

"If I'm going to shower this body," he reasoned, " then I'm going to need to know what it looks like. And bedsides, haven't I always wanted to see Winry naked?"

"Not like this" His conscience reminded him.

"Shut up or I'll hurt you" he reminded his conscience.

He stepped into the bathroom and gave Winry's body an appraising look in the mirror. The "wow" that escaped his lips was an understatement at best, and possibly an insult. It was clear now how men could spend thousands of dollars to have this body with them for a night.The years of mechanics and heavy lifting had left her toned, while the new profession had given her motivation for extensive grooming. She was beautiful. The bags under her eyes were the only thing that seemed to detract from this goddess, but Edward knew where the make up was, he could try and figure it out. He was a smart cookie.

He finally tore his eyes away from his reflection, feeling slightly vain, and for reasons he wouldn't admit to himself at that point, pride. He stepped into the enclosed shower space, jumping when the door closed with a clang, magnetically sealing him in, to prevent water from escaping. He started the water, adjusting it to the perfect temperature. He didn't understand how Winry could stand it, being so sensitive.. It was as if he could feel each drop of water individually, all the way down his back. Each and every damn one! Then the thought wave hit.

"What if Winry isn't this sensitive...what it's just because it's not my body? If she isn't...how will I stand tonight?"


	14. You listened in

Winry closed her now golden eyes for a few seconds and heaved a sigh after hanging up the phone. She headed towards the bathroom, intending to cry into a pillow for a bit. Her path was suddenly blocked by a suit of armor.

"I heard everything. I'm not sorry."

Winry suddenly felt numb.

"How could you?! You know that Edward can take care of himself! Besides, we're always on the move, the likelihood of this man being able to track brother an me down is slim enough, not to mention being able to take Ed down!"?

Winry bit her lip. "No it's not. He...He knows Ed, Al, he's smart, he's strong. I'm sorry but i was scared." She shook her head. "Not for myself, he can do what he wants, hurt me all he likes, so long as he never touched you or Ed, it was okay."

Al shook his head doubtfully. " I don't think brother would see it that way...wait, this guy has it in for me too?!"

Winry made Ed's eye seem so vulnerable and helpless as she nodded.. "Anything that would hurt Edward."

"Oh Winry, how could you be so stupid!" Alphonse asked in dismay.

"How am I being stupid?! I was protecting him! I just didn't want him to get hurt!"

Alphonse shook his head and rested a heavy hand on Winry's auto mail shoulder. "Winry, Winry, Winry...He loves you! Don't you see? It would hurt him more for you to get hurt, than if I was hurt, or himself. Don't you understand?"

Winry thought that the guilt would kill her. "I do now."


	15. more shower hehehe

Edward lathered Winry's body with lavender body wash, trying not to blush too much. Slowly the sensitivity waned, as if it were but a novelty. Or perhaps it was simply because Ed was lost in thought

Who was going to show up at eight o'clock that evening? Who had the gall to threaten Winry? Dared to say that he would hurt the full mettle alchemist?

As Ed reached for the flowery smelling conditioner, the full effect of what was happening hit him.

"I'm going to give pleasure to the man who has been scaring the woman I love. If I don't, then she'll get hurt. And when i get my body back it won't be in working order so I can go after him and make him pay...DAMMIT!" He slammed his fist into the side of the tiled shower enclosure, painfully jarring his wrist. "This body isn't as strong as mine. Maybe it was pretty close before, but not now, so fighting him in this body is totally out."

He rinsed his now very long blond hair and turned off the water. He toweled off and slipped into a pink fuzzy housecoat for the time being. He changed the sheets and figured out how to use concealer to correctly utilize concealer, and daringly applied a tint of blue eyeshadow on the lids. He plaited his hair into two braided pigtails. He then sat at Winry's kitchen table, a few glasses of water in front of him.

"Time to see what this baby can do."


	16. Out at the moment

Winry's POV

* * *

Winry and Alphonse's little chat was very rudely interrupted. In short (not talking to you Ed), the wall exploded. Envy somersaulted through the air, flanked by Gluttony and Lust. 

"This time you will not escape!" Envy cackled. "You might have been able to take down Sloth, but I think I've finally found a form that you won't dare damage!" With that, Envy's palm-tree hair lengthened and lightened, his upper body sprouted breasts, and his waist tapered. In a few short moment, Winry Rockbell felt as if she was looking in a mirror.

She had broken more than one mirror lately.

Without hesitation, she grabbed a steak knife and threw it end over end, getting Envy square between the Robin's egg blue eyes. Before that knife landed, another was in the air. And then another...and another...

"What?!Ouch!! I thought that you loved this Girl pipsqueak!"

Winry continued to throw knives, muttering through gritted teeth. "that body has seen to much.I'm not to fond of it. And it's not right, it doesn't look tired; weak."

Envy was even more confused. "Shorty! I called you Pipsqueak! Where's the big reaction Elric boy?"

Winry was running out of knives. "I'm not "Elric boy"!! Now stop pretending to have my body you damn freak-show!!"

Envy morphed back, sulking. "That wasn't very nice." he said, plucking knives from his body and tossing them to the ground.

Winry tilted her head in confusion. "What, the attack? You had to be expecting it."

The pout deepened "Not that. You called me a freak show. It hurt my feelings."

"You have feelings?" Alphonse asked.

Envy sneered. "This is coming from the trashcan with a vocabulary."

Al went into his little Emo corner as Winry yelled "Hey! Don't pick on Edward's little brother! Ed'll lay a beating on you if ya do!" Winry suddenly remembered saying those exact words to the school bully in grade two. She hadn't gotten nearly as weird of a look back then.

"You aren't Edward Elric?" Lust asked confusedly.

"No, I'm Winry Rockbell, the girl who really owns that body that the palm tree copied. Edward is..out at the moment."


	17. If you like that sort of thing

Ed's POV

* * *

Edward clapped his hands and concentrated. He then slammed them on the table, one to either side of the glass. Nothing happened. 

He got a piece of paper and a pencil, drawing an alchemy circle. Nice and simple. Ice cube from water.

He clapped his hands and ... blue sparks appeared for a moment, then fizzled out. No reaction.

"Dammit!" yelled Ed in frustration. "I can't do alchemy. This totally sucks!Wait...Can Winry do alchemy? She does have my body...hmm" he shrugged "If she can, I'm sure she'll figure it out. His brow furrowed. "I really hope that she's taking good care of my body." he suddenly felt very guilty. "How can I even think that when it's past noon and I haven't even fed hers yet!"

Edward searched the cupboards, hoping for ramen, or even better, stew, but finding...cobwebs? Edward checked the fridge. Again. almost empty.There was some fruit, some ice cream and ... MILK!

Edward closed his eyes and gathered his courage. "I'll have to make...a smoothie." Edward shuddered.He didn't even like Ice Cream that much, it being soo...dairy. But if he truelly loved Winry he would do this.

Due to sudden lack of alchemic skills, First Ed had to figure out the blender. Then the actual making of the smoothie. He poured in lots of milk, holding his nose so as not to be sick. Then the fruit, that bit was easy. Then Ice cream (the horror!). Edward almost forgot the lid, buit then remembered when his mother had made that mistake and the contents of the blender splattering on the walls.

"Lid, check."

Edward pressed the appropriet random buttons and was soon faced with an okay looking smoothie, if you liked that kind of thing.

Which he didn't.

Edward poured the contents of the blender into a tall glass, eying it suspiciously.

He picked it up, braced himself, and took a sip.


	18. Out?

"Out?" Lust echoed confusedly, using her super nails to scratch her head.

"As in...out of body?" Envy finished for her, equally confused.

"Something like that, so, if you don't mind...can you guys, like, just leave? Or maybe give me a message to give to him when he gets back?"

Envy suddenly gave a sharp toothed grin. "You almost had me fooled you little twerp! Almost! You're just pretending!!" Envy cackled. "Gluttony! Attack Edward Elric!" Gluttony waddled forward on his fat feet, scenting the air and licking his lips."He isn't here boss. His body is, but his yummy soul is just...gone."

Envy looked taken aback.

"Told you so." said Winry, arms crossed and sticking out her tongue.

"Do I get to eat her instead?" Gluttony asked,, pointing a stubby finger at Winry.

Envy and Lust hesitated.

Finally Envy spoke.

"Ummm... no. Just... uh...tell him to get back to us, okay?"

Winry nodded, and with that, the humunculie left, sheepishly.

Alphonse and Winry stared at the giant hole n the wall. Al was the first to speak. "What do we do now?"

* * *

By the way, it's now One O'Clock for them 

please review, and no, I don't own anything.

* * *


	19. Delivery

"This stuff isn't half bad!" exclaimed Ed as he greedily consumed the rest of the glass of milkshake. He hesitated for a moment, then slowly turned back to the fridge and opened it. He poured a shot glass filled to the top with milk. He gathered the nerve...and took the shot.

15 shots later, Edward was full. "This is how Winry is so tall!" Edward figured, oblivious that he had just called himself shot in saying such. "Her taste buds are mutated! They actually find milk acceptable!" Edward was proud of his discovery. It meant that he was normal. (he didn't dare entertain the notion that it was his taste buds that were mutated into finding milk unacceptable)

"Winry has freakish taste buds!"Ed said repeatedly in a sing song voice.

His merry making was interrupted by the doorbell.He rushed to get it, making sure that the housecoat covered everything that it was supposed too. Was the man 6 hours early? Ed certainly hoped not. But we all know how Edward's hopes don't often come true.

"Delivery for Winry Rockbell."

* * *

Sorry about it being so short, I'm sorry, I'm sorry , I'm sorry!!! I don't own anything, and reviews will give me the fuel to make the chapters longer!!! 


	20. Impulse

Wirny suddenly acted on impulse to Al's question.She faced that lack of wall before her. She clapped her hands, feeling power surge through the circle she created. She then slammed her palms to the ground, visualizing all the rubble going back to where it originally was, forming a wall good as new.

In a few moments, it was done. Alphonse stared in amazement.

"You can do alchemy?"

Winry shrugged. "Sure looks that way, doesn't it?"

Suddenly she crumpled, her knee's buckling as she clutched at Edward's muscled abdomen.

"Winry!" Alphonse yelled, kneeling beside her, clutching her hand. "What's wrong?!"

Winry looked into Alphonse's helmet helplessly. "I...I don't know it's...Augh!" she yelped, crumpling further. "It's like my stomach's yelling at me!"

And sure enough, within a few seconds a loud growl erupted from the confines of the taut tummy that Winry was borrowing.

Alphonse laughed. "You just need food.You haven't eaten since last night, and it's 2 in the afternoon now!"

Winry looked up weakly. "What does an Ed eat?"

"Usually ramen, but whatever can be found in the surrounding eco-system that is prepackaged and unhealthy will do." Alphonse suddenly got an idea. An evil idea. "How about we try something new...?"


	21. Flowers and a Fiend

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he'd be helping to solve world hunger, not starring in my fan fictions.

A/N: I will flip between Ed and Winry's POV's...read first chapter thing for more details.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! REVIEW OR I ADD MORE SUSPENSE!!!

Ed's point of view

* * *

Ed stared blankly at the delivery guy. This wasn't the guy who was with Winry, was it? Oh yeah, he'd been asked a question.

"Yes...I'm Winry Rockbell." Ed said hesitantly, eying the man suspiciously.

"Great miss, You just sign here and here, I'll go to the truck and get your parcel. Be right back."

Ed clumsily worte Winry's name. It seemed enough for the delivery guy. He took the clipboard away from Ed, and left, leaving Ed with a large boquet of tiger lillies, Carnations, Roses and baby's breath. Ed took them inside, stunned at the turn of events. He put them in water and almost got the note that he hadn't noticed soppping wet. Almost. Luckily(?) The note was rescued at the last moment, saved, and read.

* * *

**_Hey Sexy,_**

**_Just showing my appreciation beforehand,_**

**_anticipating tonight._**

**_Oh, a little birdie tole me that the shrimp was going to,_**

**_ so probably already has, propose to you._**

**_You better have refused or there will be Hell to pay._**

**_See you tonight._**

**_X_**

* * *

Edward read and reread the note several times. He knew the handwriting from somewhere, he just couldn't seem to place it. Where was it from...damn whoever the bastard was for signing with an X... 


	22. Milky Goodness

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he'd be buying a whole litter of kittens for Al, not starring in my fan fictions.

A/N: I will flip between Ed and Winry's POV's...read first chapter thing for more details.

Winry's POV

* * *

"Al, I don't know if this is a good idea." Winry warned. 

"C'mon! I'll finally know if brother is just being stubborn, or if he has a real problem with milk!" Al whined.

Winry sighed. "Fine."

She lifted the glass to her lips, trying to ignor the sweat that dotted her brow.

The white liquid passed her lips...and was violently expelled. bile and stomach acid following it.

Once Edward's body was sure that there was not a single drop of milk left in it'd system,Winry cried out. "I just want some Ramen!"

* * *

Sorry that it is so Uber short, (like Ed) but I promise that i will update a long chapter within the next 24 hours. 


	23. Phone call II

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he'd be...doing something, I'm running out of ideas, but he wouldn't be starring in my fan fictions. (please review with suggestions of things to make Ed do in my disclaimer, it's fun)

A/N: I will flip between Ed and Winry's POV's...read first chapter thing for more details.

Ed's point of view

* * *

Edward set the note aside. It was driving him nuts. He went over to the phone, determined to get a straight answer from her.Once connected to room 213, Edward chatted a bit with his brother. 

"Oh, oh, Brother!" exclaimed Alphonse.

"What Al?" Chuckled Ed to his siblings tone, "did you get a kitten?"

Al laughed. "I wish! But this is almost as good."

Ed perked up. Almost as good as Al getting a kitten?

"Hummunculie showed up, and Winry threw knives at Envy! Gluttony finally convinced them that your soul wasn't around, even though Winry had your body."

Edward felt the blood drain from Winry's face, making it pale under the make up. "Did they hurt her? I swear, if there's even a scratch..."

Alphonse laughed even harder. "Are you kidding? She handled them like a pro!" Al's voice became more serious. "It was kinda scary though, watching her throw knives at herself."

Ed was puzzled. "Herself?"

"Envy took took her form, the one of the body that you're in. She still tried to destroy him." Al chuckled. "Then she called him a freak show."

Now it was Ed's turn to laugh. "No way, really? How did he react?"

"It apparently hurt his '_feelings' _" Al replied.

Ed laughed harder. "sounds like a good day. Anything else?"

"Oh! Winry can do alchemy!"

Edward was a little surprised, but mostly he felt...proud."That's my girlfriend alright." Ed said before he could censor himself.

There was an awkward pause.

"Don't tell her I said that, please." said Ed softly. "I'll get you a kitten for your silence, I really will."

"It's okay Ed, everyone knows that you love her."

"Yeah...can i talk to her for a bit?"

"Yup..." A bit fainter, the echoes seeming clearer though, Ed could hear Al's voice. "Winry! Ed wants to talk to you!"

* * *

Winry's POV

* * *

"Hey." 

"Hey Win."

"Did you know that you're severly lactose intolerent? You are actually allergic to just pure milk. It has to be like, diluted via stew and stuff."Winry would say anything to postpone what she knew was coming.

"well, I knew that I always hated the stuff, but I never knew that I had a medical reason for it..."

"Yeah, A doctor would tell you to avoid it., it actually makes you sick." Winry was desperately hoping that this would be a distraction that would last a longish time.

"That's really interesting Win, but..." And she knew that she was deluding herself.

"You got a delivery of flowers today."

Winry's back shot ruler straight, her entire body clenched as she nearly dropped the bowl of steaming ramen she was clutching.

"The flower's are great and all, but my real interest is the note."

Was he dragging it out like this on purpose? He couldn't be that mean...but then again, if he knew who...

"It wasn't signed."

Winry let out a breathe that she didn't know she was holding."I-is there a request on it?" she choked out, setting the bowl aside.

"Ummm...no?" She heard The note of confusion in Ed's voice. "I don't think so?"

Winry slumped against the counter. No request, not signed. No problem. Not nearly as bad as it could be. Thank God if he existed.

"Then what's so interesting?" She asked casually, almost at ease now.

"I know the handwriting." Winry thought that she would collapse, but an Elric body is not one prone to fainting.

"Then you know who he is..." she breathed.

"No. I was hoping that you could help me out there. I think I have a right to know."

Winry felt her small frame tremble. "Y-you'll back out, and then he'll hurt you...me...you..."

Ed's voice was soothing, "I won't back out. I promise. I won't let him hurt you, or your body. I promise. He won't hurt you."

Winry was shaking her head violently. "Give me a second." she whimpered as she dropped the phone.


	24. Phone call II con

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he'd be starting a campaign to make Havoc quite smoking, not starring in my fan fictions.

A/N: I will flip between Ed and Winry's POV's...read first chapter thing for more details.

Ed's POV

* * *

Edward heard the phone clatter on the counter, and the ping of his artificial foot echoing across the floor of the hotel room floor. A few seconds later all he could hear was a very familiar voice scream inarticulately, then go silent. 

"AL!" Ed shouted into the receiver, knowing full well that it would only be an annoying buzz that would vibrate the phone across the counter."WHAT'S GOING ON! SOMEONE LET ME TALK TO MY BROTHER!!"

Within moments, Ed heard what used to be his own voice saying something about "don't freak out so loud, I could hear you across the room..." which he immediately ignored.

"LET ME TALK TO MY BROTHER GOD DAMMIT!" he shrieked in a very Winry-ish way

"Fine!" Winry barked very Ed-ishly. "If he wants to tell you anything..." Once again Ed heard the tap of his foot on the floor.

"Brother?"

"Al!" Edward breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay? That noise..you yelped...screamed..."

There was a pause.

"Brother...I can't. poor Winry. I'm fine...brother...you don't want to know who it is. You'll know too soon as it is."

Edward felt as if the milk he had downed had transmuted to ice-cream in his stomach.

"It's that bad?"

All Ed heard on the other end of the line was a small whimper. "Calm down Al please!" Ed pleaded.Edward found that tears came more easily to this body, were harder to suppress..he'd have to redo his make up.

"D-dammit. I love her Al, I have to do this. I don't care if I hate the guy, if I would generally rather die. For her I'll do this! I will!


	25. Why Hello there

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he'd be making Al's suit be Platinum, (thanks,dynomike88) not starring in my fan fictions.

A/N: I will flip between Ed and Winry's POV's...read first chapter thing for more details.

Winry's POV

* * *

Winry sat numbly, her head resting against her knees, one mettle one flesh. "Edward is so small, so compact." Winry thought to herself silently"If he ever got hurt because of me..." She pulled the knees closer to herself, curling even further inward. She could hear Al talking to Ed. The echo filled voice was faint, murmuring, making just impossible for Winry to hear the exact word that Al was using. Was he telling Ed what she had just told him? Winry desperately hoped not. Should she have told Al? She asserted that yes, she did. Not only was it a relief to have finally told someone, anyone, but she had to know if she was over-reacting. Which, judging from Alphonse's reaction, she was not.

She heard Al say his goodbyes clearly and the clatter of the phone as he dropped it on the cradle. He took a place beside her, and assumed a similar position, though of course not nearly as small and compact. He was staring straight ahead, but it was obvious that his words were meant for Winry.

"How? How could that kind of thing happen?"

Winry curled even further up, hiding her face in Ed's legs, perhaps trying to hide her shame as well. "I don't know." she mumbled into the leathery material of Ed's pants.

"But with _him?_ After all that he's done?"

Winry bolted up and fixed Al with a scarily icy stare. "You think I don't _know _that?!" she hissed, " What would my parents think!! And that bastard thinks that paying me makes it all better...as if I would even accept a million dollars just to kiss him!! I'm sure that you're just as repulsed as they would be, and think that I want everything that he does to me..." A shiver of disgust shook her petite frame.

Al shook his head. "I'm not saying any of that, I was wondering, not judging. I thought that you might want to talk about it...and I am repulsed, but not at you..._him_...I never would have thought..." Al shook his head again " Anyways...you gonna eat the rest of your ramen or what?"

Winry sat back down and clutched Ed's knees again. "I'm not hungry." she muttered.

* * *

It is now roughly three-thirty ish ( still Winry's POV.)

* * *

Al stared in amazement and started laughing.

Winry filled him with a slight glare, and asked, petulantly, "What do you find so funny?"

"I (haha) have never (giggle giggle) heard brother say that (muahaha) he's not hungry!" Al explained.

Winry allowed a small smile to play along her lips. "Actually, I'm starving, I was just being moody." Very thankful for Al's end to the tension, she finished the bowl of ramen quickly, and was just heading back to the kitchen for more when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it! yelled Winry, cheerful now that she was partially full. She opened the door to a person that struck both the glee from her heart and the appetite from her stomach.


	26. Stupid thing

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he'd be trying to get hight increase surgery (or stilts), not starring in my fan fictions.

A/N: I will flip between Ed and Winry's POV's...read first chapter thing for more details.

Ed's POV

* * *

Edward sat numbly, cross legged in the middle of the bed. "She didn't tell me. He didn't tell me. But I think I might know..." He whispered to know one. 

He hadn't told many people of his intentions towards Winry, and there were even fewer people he knew the hand writing of... he could cross reference...he stopped himself. "It's better if I don't know." he reasoned. If the thought made Al yelp, (for it had been more of a yelp than an actual scream) he had better be prepared for anything.

"I'll just go numb and let who ever it is do what he wants. I just hope that that's enough." HE could no longer even consider backing out, that simply wasn't an option. He couldn't let Winry get hurt in his body, and he doubted that chances of Winning a battle using Winry's feminine form.

He poked her nicely shaped, non flabby, but non muscular bicep."She hasn't done auto-mail in months, she has no "need" for strength." Edward wanted to make this girly body spit Then he thought about it more, and lay down to ponder. "But if she was strong enough, would it really matter? She said earlier that messing with tis guy would have major consequences. ...and if he threatened me, then she would go along with anything." He sighed and covered his face with is hands. "Same as I'll do anything to spare _her_ pain." He laughed bitterly. "Make that do any_one_."

Edward was hungry again. But with the fridge almost empty except for a scary green thing that seemed to be sprouting limbs in the back of the fridge, there was no real food in the house. He would have to venture outside. And to do that, he would have to master the contraption he now had in his hands.

"It's just a bra." he told himself. "I can't be beaten by a bra." but try sa he might, he simply couldn't get the thing to stay on. He noted the clasps, but how to get them done up when they are on the back, and the cups are at the front?After a straight hour of failed attempts, Edward finally figured out to do the bra up, then turn it around, awkwardly getting his arms in the holes. HE decided he wasn't that hungry anymore. HE checked the time and all appetite fled. It was four thirty. "If it took me an hour to figure out a bra, I'd better get started now on the dress." He sighed, and pulled the thing from the closet.


	27. Timmy

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he'd be visiting with Mello and Near, from Death Note, not starring in my fan fictions.

A/N: I will flip between Ed and Winry's POV's...read first chapter thing for more details.

Winry's POV

* * *

"WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Exclaimed/asked Winry, much as Ed had earlier that same day. 

"You told me to drop by when ever to get some of those books...did I catch you at a bad time?"

Golden eyes glared at the eldest Tringham.

* * *

You guys thought it was _him_ didn't you...sorry, just wait a little bit longer...

* * *

Alphonse slowly backed away, sensing the tension being exuded by his brothers' body,stemming from Winry's mind. That alone should have tipped Russel off, but it didn't... 

"Oh no,m not at all, I really wanted to discuss something with you. Please take a seat." Winry invited Russel in through gritted teeth.

The two sat across from each other,a small coffee table between them.

"How did you sleep last night? You look tired..." Winry asked casually.

Russel rubbed his eyes. "Up late studying, you know how that all works..."

"Mhmmm... I'm so sure." Winry said, seeming bored, leaning in her chair very Ed like. "How's little Timmy?"

Russel stiffened. "If you mean Fletcher, he's fine."

The golden eyes stared levelly form their partially reclined position. "No. I mean little Timmy, Frederick. Timmy."

A sheen of sweat dotted the eldest Tringham's brow.

"You gave Winry a few more of those pictures to look at, didn't let her keep them, of course...did you really think that that kind of thing could stay quiet? I've been friend's with Winry since before preschool. You're a dirt bastard for doing that to her. 'Do this or I'll hurt this innocent child. Don't worry I'll pay you too, in case the kid isn't enough incentive.' That's'ts just sick and twisted. And of course she can't dare to tell the authorities, because then then they would the money you give her...her reputation would be ruined. Your a sick fucker Russel, but a smart one." This was all said very calmly, just a laying out of facts. With insults intermixed, of course.

Russel was trembling. "She told you..."

Winry grinned. "How I know is the least of your concerns." The grin faded. "Now, where is Tim-er-Fletcher."

Russel nodded nervously to the front of the building, unsure of this small demon in front of him. "He's in the car, and he's fine. Maybe a little sore, but fine."

There was a sound that split the air as Winry backhanded Russel's face with her left.

"'A little sore'?!" she echoed, hand raised for another strike. "What, you needed more? Last night wasn't enough for you?" She spat, a trickle of saliva making a blob ob Russel's collar. "You aren't worth my time." she muttered, turning towards the kitchen where Alphonse was hiding/spectating. "Hey, Al, could you go down to the car out front and get Fletcher? I need to take out some, trash, I'd rather if you weren't here to see it. It's pretty damn disgusting."

"Sure Win...er...Ni-san!" Alphonse hurried out of the room.

Winry turned back towards Russel, who had raised his head to stare. "DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME!" She screamed., swinging her right hand.

There was a sickening crunch as the mettle fist permeated Russel's cheekbone. Russel cupped a hand to his face and pulled it away, seeing the blood on his fingers. He put his hand back and stood, heading towards the door and keeping his eyes on the ground. Winry watched him go, and yelled after him. " If I ever see you or hear about you again, I'll kill you."

Russel turned and nodded, still averting his eyes.

Moments after Russel's departure, Al reappeared, empty handed, a question in his eyes.

Suddenly a very young boy's voice echoed through Al's body cavity. "Is he gone?"

Winry suppressed a chuckle, "Yup, he's gone, and he's never coming back."

Al opened his armor, moving his chest plate, and Winry helped him out.The small arms snaked their way around Winry's waist and gave a timid hug.

Winry looked down into the into the huge, tempest beset blue eyes. She cautiously patted Fletcher on the back,"It's okay, no one is ever going to hurt you again. I promise... and you can cry if you want, if you need to. You don't need to tell me I already know what happened. It wasn't your fault...You're going to be okay now."

In seconds, the child was sobbing into the muscled yet flat stomach that Winry was "borrowing"

"Thank you." Fletcher sniffled.

Winry shared a small smile. "No problem kid, how about you go take a nap, Al and I have to have a talk."

* * *

Please review...you know you want to...TRINGHAMCEST!! Muahahahahaha 


	28. It's time8:00

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

LEMON...and some rather OOC-ness... in the antagonist! (that's right you finally get to meet _him)_

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he'd be making cupcakes for me...not starring in my fan fictions.

A/N: I will flip between Ed and Winry's POV's...read first chapter thing for more details.

Ed's POV (6:45- yes it took him that long to figure out the dress.)  


* * *

Ed reached behind him and clumsily tied the final bow behind himself. He once again looked in the mirror and was stunned. Winry was so young, and this was only accentuated by the childish attire that would hopefully spare both Edward and Winry some pain.She was beautiful too, Edward noted for the upteenth time that day. The only detraction from her lovely features were those ever present bags under her eyes. There was a natural solution to that though...smearing on make up did help, but not much, as Edward had found out when he redid his eyeliner and eyeshadow along with concealer. HE had over an hour...a little nap couldn't hurt... 

Ed snuggled into the center of the soft mattress, thankful yet again for his flesh limbs, even if they weren't really his. Within moments he was asleep. Ed felt as if he had scarcely closed his eyes when a light rapping sound at the door woke him. He prayed to a god he doubted the existence in that he had imagined it, but the knocking persisted patiently as his eyes darted to the clock.

It was time.

Ed hurried to the door, smoothing his dress as he scurried.

The sun had set, making both inside and outside the apartment cloaked in darkness, but he could still make out a tall male figure in the gloom through the peephole. Edward opened the door and found himself being embraced none to gently, something soft and forced against his lips. There was a snapping sound and the room was illuminated by all the candles Winry had instructed Ed to scatter about.

Ed pushed the man and his lips away, seeing him fully for the first time. "Colonel, what are you doing?!" Ed spluttered, disbelieving.

Roy laughed, taking in Ed's outfit. "Has this little girl never been kissed before? I like how prettied up you are, I assume we're role playing tonight?He leaned in again, this time forcing his tongue into Ed's mouth.

Ed didn't particulary like this slimey intruder (neither of them, but meaning the tongue), nor the fact that he had lost his first kiss to "the bastard". The fact taht his first kiss was only one of the many things he would lose had yet to filter through.

Despite this, Ed kissed back, very meekly, not wanting to spark any fight for dominance that would result in harsh consequences. Roy backed off again, "I like that," he purred, "for once you aren't fighting. It's almost not as fun though..." he mused.

All due rage finally blazed through Ed's veins.**"This sick bastard** " He thought to himself.But he had to go through with this,no matter how much he didn't want to... or the woman he loved...all thoughts of consequences ended with the smell of burning meat and ashes...making him feel sick.

Time to fake it

Ed made an attempt to smile coyly, tossing his pigtails and battering his eyelashes. "You want me to struggle? I'm sure that could be arranged.." Ed was trying to be seductive, but even he knew it was just awkward.This wasn't going to work... Ed shook his head and looked around frankly.

"Listen Colonel sir, I have no idea what I'm doing. I've never been in this situation before..."

Roy pushed Ed to the edge of the bed, threatening to push him onto it. "You want me to help?" he asked, leaning over Ed.

Ed felt a sinking feeling in his empty stomach. He started lightly hyperventilating, knowing that his heart was beating like a rabbits. "I killed a rabbit once..." he thought to himself irrationally. He looked up at Roy with scared, vulnerable eyes, trembling. He picked up his courage and resolve, willed his voice not to shake. "You'll need to help me..." he started lamely, then tried to make up for it, grabbing Mustang's shirt and forcing a sloppy kiss of his own.

Roy's back stiffened in mild surprise. "You haven't done that before...little girl."

Ed swallowed the instinctual feeling of rage at being called "little". Now was neither the time nor the lace to freak. He nodded to Roy nervously.

Suddenly there was a low growl. Mustang grinned, his eyes lighting up playfully. "Are you a dog now? I always knew you were my bitch, but you see..I love dogs!"

Ed looked around in confusion, his stomach growled again. Roy realized his mistake and laughed heartily. "You want some food?" he asked

Ed nodded dumbly, afraid of the perverted look on his superior's face.His fear grew as Mustang undid his fly. He then pulled Ed into a crushing embrace, giving him a crude lick on the cheek that left a trail of saliva on his face. He spun both himself and Ed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and pushing Ed into a kneeling position on the floor. After a quick shift of boxers, he returned his attention to Ed. "Eat your fill."

* * *

Please review...tell me what you think...please? 


	29. Hughes

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he would be dressed up like Pippi Longstocking, not starring in my fanfics.(thanks Alima1384!)

A/N: I will flip between Ed and Winry's POV's...read first chapter thing for more details.

Winry's POV

* * *

As soon as Fletcher lay on the bed snoring, Winry pulled Alphonse into the kitchen area. "We need to find a place for the kid to stay. Ed's only eighteen, and I'm only nineteen, there's no way we can adopt a ten year old! Do you and Ed have some really good adult friends?" 

Alphonse pondered for a moment. "Hughes is an awesome dad...but I used to think that Mustang was an amazing commanding officer, and that the Tringhams were awesome brothers..."

Of course Winry remembered Hughes, an affectionate father and loving husband. She smiled at the memories of little Alysia, and Gracia bestowing home-cooked goodies upon her. Yes, Hughes would work well.

"Hughes would take Fletcher in, I think, if he knew the situation. We should get this all taken care of ASAP."

Fletcher whimpered in his sleep, causing both of them to turn. Alphonse was the first to break the sorrowful silence. "You think he's going to be okay? That must be a lot for a little kid to handle...if Ed ever..." he shuddered in disgust, "I don't know what I'd do..."

Winry gave a small sad smile. "I don't know for certain. But he's a strong kid, I think he'll get through this, if not over it." Winry sat again, leaning against the under the sink cupboards. "I wonder if Ed will ever get over whats going to happen tonight." her golden eyes wandered to the clock. "Holy shit." she murmured, "It's eight...he's probably already there..."she hung her head then got up. "Ed can take care of himself...I got to call Hughes."

Alphonse told her the number, she called and wondered what she would say. What words would Ed use?

Hughes answered on the third ring, his muffled "Mphelleew?" being a sure sign that he had answered the phone with his mouth full of pie.

"Hey Hughes, it's Ed. I got a huge favor to ask."

There was an odd sound as Hughes swallowed his food and cleared his throat. "Oh really? Last time you asked for a favor, you had me combing through a library for five hours, only to find that the book wasn't even there. No more goose chases."

There was an awkward pause as Winry contemplated how to put what she had to say. "This favor is kinda...really really big. No geese."

Hughes' playful tone turned serious."What's up Ed? I've never heard you like this before..."

"You like being a dad, right?" Winry started.

"Ummm yes?" Hughes answered gaurdedly.

"How would you like another kid?"

There was a long silence. "You did not get someone knocked up. For the love of God, don't tell me you didn't get that Winry girl pregnant.That's your responsibility Edward..."

Winry sighed, not even amused that Hughes knew how much Edward liked her. "Listen, I have a kid under my roof here, not related to me at all, about 10ish, been sexually abused for God knows how long, and I need a little damn help. If you can't help me, I don't know who can, but I'm sure I'll think of someone."

There was a long pause. "I'll be right there. No promises that he can stay permanently, but I don't see why not. Be there in about ten minutes.

Winry smiled. "Thanks Hughes"

Hughes' voice came through the receiver kindly."I'm glad you came to me.There are some people who would...never mind... between you and me, there are some rotten apples in headquarters is all..." He deftly changed the subject. "He'll like Alysia right? He's not mean? I know it's a horrible thing to say, but if he doesn't like my daughter, he'll have to go. Sorry..."

Winry expressed her understanding. " I think that they should get along fine, and if they don't by all means I'll find somewhere else. He's pretty friendly, considering..."as she trailed off, Winry decided to run a bit of a risk. "I was going to call Mustang, but he's not really _father_ material. he'd rather have a bitch...er... a dog than a kid."

"Yeah, that's Mustang alright." said Hughes uneasily. "I can't say I agree with him though. I'd choose Alysia over a dog any day, no matter how nice that dog happens to be. Anyway,s what room number are you guys in, I want to come over now to pick him up."

Winry looked over the to sleeping mass of child, He's kinda asleep right now, How abotu you come by in the morning, room 213. This way you can maybe run it by Gracia? That might be a good idea."

"Oh yeah... thanks Ed. I'll see you in the morning, don't give the kid any sugar. Bye for now."

"Bye Hughes."


	30. Before Play

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he'd be cleaning my room, not starring in my fan fictions. (Thanks Alima!)

A/N: I will flip between Ed and Winry's POV's...read first chapter thing for more details. oh, and just FYI this one's really weird (twilight zone theme song)

Ed's point of view

* * *

Edwrd stared blankly at the erection that was almost swatting him n the nose. Another grumble escaped his stomach. He cursed his stupidity in not being able to figure out female attire, and thusly not eating. He was hungry, but this was disgusting. 

"Ti-San, I don't want to do this...I don't know how...what if I accidentally bite you?"

Roy glared impatiently. "There is such thing as taking that role playing to far Miss Rockbell. You know how to do it. Get it in your mouth, sick swallow, and all that. And if you bite me?" he sighed. "Must we go through consequences every night?"

Ed forbade Winry's throat to let the whimper he had built up pass. He formed it into words instead. "N-no Ti-San, I think I understand." Ed bowed his head as if in submission, hiding his tears of frustration and shame. He gingerly took them member to his mouth, licking the slit in the head. He wrapped his lips over the head, ignoring the stretchy pain this caused his mouth as he took in about an inch and gave a firm yet gentle suck.

Roy tensed. "So good" he murmured, "deeper." He took Ed by the pigtails and roughly forced Ed's head down with is gloved hands, his finger's entwining in the blond hair.

Ed felt like coughing, gagging, maybe even passing out. Most of all he just wanted to pull away. But he physically couldn't. Mustang's hands made sure of that. The worst of it was how he couldn't breathe. He swallowed repeatedly, hoping for just a breath of air. When he got it, wished he hadn't. After much swallowing, taking almost Mustang's entire length in his throat, Edward was rewarded with a few shallow sips of oxygen, heavily tainted with Mustang's greasy, sweaty scent, which assailed Ed's delicate nostrils. he felt unbidden tears run town his cheeks from his unblinking eyes.

Mustang moaned, pulling Ed even closer, thrusting himself even deeper. His eyes rolled back as he yanked Ed's hair and bucked against is face a few times.

Ed felt Mustang's base pulsate under his lips, A sudden surge of heat hit the back of his throat and slowly filled his mouth in spurts. Ed cringed at the taste of Mustang's seed and turned his head, looking for somewhere, anywhere to spit. Mustang tugged Ed's hair cruelly, forcing his chin up.

"Swallow." Roy ordered in the same voice he used at the office.

Meekly, with hatred and despair shining in his now graying eyes, Ed swallowed the bitter/salty substance. Mustang let go of Ed's hair, satisfied. Edward started to obsessively lick the back of his teeth, trying to clean them.With a sudden idea, he grabbed a hold of Roy's collar, hoping that a tongue kiss would share his discomfort. Mustang roughly stopped Ed a mere inch from his face, abruptly grabbing him by the throat.

"No." intoned Roy firmly, as if to a dog that was being house-trained. "That taste is all your own. I'm not gay. I never will be.I'm not going to taste my own, nor any one else's cum.How could you forget? do you _want_ to be punished? Do you want _him_ to be punished?"

Ed's eyes were open as wide as possible, spinning wildly. There was a blackness creeping in at the corners of his vision. His lungs started to ache, competing with the bruising grasp his windpipe for dominance of attention.

"Ti..S...an...no." Ed managed with what little air he had left.Roy let Ed crumple to the floor,hyperventilating painfully. He whimpered, and watched in passive disgust as the sound resulted in shivers up Roy's spine, the slight bulge in his open pants to grow.

After a few moments he nudged the boy's female form with hs shoe. "Get up whore...I'm not done with you yet."

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0

I know. I ruined Mustang. I'm sorry. I'll make it better later. please review to tell me how much I screwed up.


	31. Go Fish

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he would be dressed up like dressed as a French maid and be cleaning the entire house, top to bottom, not starring in my fanfics.

A/N: I will flip between Ed and Winry's POV's...read first chapter thing for more details.

Winry's POV

* * *

Winry hung up the phone and opened Ed's pocket watch, ignoring the cryptic description and the intricate workings. It was only eight fifteen...She sighed,sank to the floor, and buried Ed's head in his hands. 

Al took a seat beside her, draped a heavy hand across her shoulders. "Fletcher is okay now. Edward loves you.Everything is going to be fine." Al pulled her a little closer, trying both to comfort her and have some of his optimism rub off on her."Are you okay?"He asked when he realized that she was shaking against him.

Winry trembled, feeling tears well up in her golden eyes. "Edward is in hell right now, and its' all my fault. Mustang could kill him if he messes up and doesn't act like me. **I** should be the one there tonight. I should be the one that's getting hurt. I can't stand the thought of what's happening to Ed right now, but all the alternatives suck ass too!"

Alphonse tried to be helpful. "Darned if you do, darned if you don't.All we can do is try not to think about what's happening to brother." he shuddered in disgust, then perked up. "hey, let's make some food, wake up the kid, feed him, and play cards or something?"

Winry had no choice but to nod.

0o0 A few hours later, during which Fletcher has taken two showers, Winry has eaten three bowls of Ramen, and Al has organized a game of cards o0o

"You're not Ed." Fletcher calmly stated.

Winry started, dropping her cards. "Say what?" she asked in disbelief.

"You. Are. Not. Edward. Elric." Fletcher said while staring pointedly, emphasizing each word as he were speaking to a small child.

Alphonse tried to stifle his laughter and failed miserably. "Wow...you are really smart Fletcher, that didn't take you long at all..." Alphonse offered a high five, which was promptly taken.

"It's pretty darned obvious." Fletcher was talking as if Winry wasn't even in the room anymore. "He's be acting like a girl. The way talks, the flippy thing with the hair, the neatness of the braid, how he cooked the food, how he ATE the food, without making any kind of mess or anything, this person doesn't act like Ed at all! Not to mention that you havn't called him 'Ni-San' all night.

Winry was shocked...she thought that she'd been acting Ed-ish all night...apparently she sucked at doing so.Out of the mouths of children...

"So," said Fletcher, turning towards her, "Who the fuck **_are_** you?"

"Fletcher!" Winry exclaimed in a matronly tone. "You watch that mouth of yours or I'll watch it out with soap!"wagging a finger and her other hand on her hip, it's no wonder that Fletcher reacted the way he did.

Taken aback and pale, he asked with scared wonder in his eyes. "Mom?"

Now Alphonse was really laughing, and Winry was biting back giggles. "no... my name is Winry. Pleased to meet you." she offered a hand for him to shake.

Fletcher's face fell as he stared at the hand in question. "You mean...You're Winry...Rockbell? My brother's bitc" he stopped himself from uttering an insulting swear both out of respect and fear of soap. "The girl who tried to help me?"

Winry nodded with a small sad smile.

The glomp Fletcher gave her knocked some of her cards from the table, and nearly knocked her over. "Thank you so much. You didn't have to, but you and you saved me a little bit then and you've saved me a lot now!" Fletcher murmured into her stomach as he blinked away tears and squeezed the air out of her."

Winry managed to disengage from the hug and patted Fletcher on the head. "Don't sweat it kid, by the way, I found you a new home."

Fletcher paled, and went back over to his seat, curling up in a little ball. "You mean I can't stay with you?"

Winry shook her head. "I'm too young, Edward is even younger."

Fletcher voiced his protest vehemently. "Russel is only seventeen, and he's been taking care of me for years! Ed can take care of Al, why not me?"

"Fletcher. Ed can barely take care of himself, it's more of Al taking care of Ed. Al doesn't have to eat or anything, so he's pretty easy to take care of. It wasn't good that Russel was taking care of you like that. Being so young..it gave him the ability to get into things that he shouldn't have, gave him access he wasn't mature enough to respect."

Fletcher stared blankly at Winry, then made eye contact.** "Never talk about that again. Ever."** he shuddered violently, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. When he opened them, the sea beset by tempest had frozen over, and his voice was devoid of any emotion as he asked. "Where will I go?"

Winry, rather distressed by this turn of events, gladly imparted all the information she had. "Maes Hughes.In the Military. Has a wonderful wife and a pretty daughter about your age. A safe secure family that will likely adopt you. And if anything isn't okay, you can talk to me or Ed and we'll fix it, okay?"

This seemed to greatly calm Fletcher. "I thought you were going to put me in an orphanage." he murmured.

Winry was now taken aback. "An orphanage? No!"

"R-Russel always said that if I wasn't with him, then I would be put in an orphanage. A place where...bad things happen, worse than what he did..." Again Fletcher shuddered.

Winry put both hands on Fletcher's shoulders. "I promise you, I swear that nothing...no 'bad things' will ever happen agan."

Fletcher yawned. "Thank you. Go fish."

Winry picked up her scattered cards and reached towards the pile in the middle of the table. She hadn't yes grasped a card when the phone rang. Winry jumped, scattering her cards yet again in her haste as she scurried to the phone. "It's Ed!" she yelled.


	32. What Do You Want Me To Do To You?

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he'd be running away, very very fast from Mustang right now...

BTW: The next few chapters will be Ed. I can't do this kinda lemony stuff in big stints...just... no...I'll Get back to Winry when it's all over for Ed, and he calls her.Okay? Oh, And Roy has no idea that Ed is in Winry's body. Sorry for any confusion there.

Ed's point of view

* * *

Roy nudged the boy's female form with his shoe. "Get up whore, I'm not done with you yet." 

Ed stood, head down in submission.He felt bile rising in his burning throat, and swallowed convulsively for he second time that night, despite the pain it caused. He blinked away tears; thought of Winry. He regained his resolve, vowing to be strong for her, and began to consider lifting his head defiantly.

Just as he was about to, he felt the hot Pyro-fabric of Mustang's glove take him firmly by the chin, jerking his head up. Roy used the two fingers of his right hand and ran the backs of them down the side of Ed's face, while holding Ed's chin with his left. Such a gesture could have been easily mistaken as comforting, but the scratchy material and the circumstances made Ed's flesh crawl.

Roy looked into Ed's eyes, making the young alchemist flinch. Smiling sadly at the reaction, Roy checked his watch. "It's only 8:15, you still have three hours and forty-five minutes to pleasure me. Get going."

Ed froze. The man wanted more? After strangling him? Ed felt sudden longing for his alchemical powers and sharp auto-mail. But then again, of course he wanted more. You didn't threaten someone for a blow job...

"W-what do you want me to do to you Ti-San?" Ed didn't want Winry's voice to be so vulnerable, so scared, but he couldn't help it as he looked up with watery blue eyes.

Mustang smiled in a kindly manner. He ran a hand through Ed's hair, removing the elastics from ed's hair. "I forgot how much you have to learn little one. I was too harsh. I'm sorry, I had a bad day at work. So much paperwork and...well..Riza is being...Riza. She keeps trying to move up the date of our wedding, and she threatened to shoot me about the caterers. For a moment I pictured her throat, not yours." He kissed Winry's forehead chastely. "I shouldn't hurt you, it's just so easy."

Ed's brain was a mess (if it was his bran...hmmm) There was a large quantity of rage, both at being a sex object, and also for being called 'little one'. There was surprise, at how Roy was actually apologizing for his acts of violence. Ed wasn't expecting that, not by a long shot. Then the clincher, the ludicrous fantasy of Riza ad Roy being engaged. True, every one thought there was a little something something happening at the office, but marriage? No way. Roy was the eternal womanizing bastard. Also messing around in Ed's cranium was the guilt, shame, embarrassment and fear. With a dash of hopelessness for good measure, thrown in a bowl of confusion. All of these thought and emotions flitted through Ed's head as he allowed the colonel to caress his face. 'What did the bastard want?! Oh..dhur..Fuck...' Ed consciously acknowledged these thoughts.

Roy trailed off in his excuses and ramblings, and Ed cleared his pained throat. "What do you want me to do to you Ti-San?" Ed intoned with a decided lack of emotion.

Roy pinched Eds cheek playfully. "Don't sound so glum.We can start by getting you out of that dress though..."

Ed moved his hands to the back bows, starting to loosen them, but froze as Roy made a move towards him.

"Let me." Mustang ordered, resulting in Eds hands dropping limply to his sides. Roy disappeared behind him, making Ed very uncomfortable. Roy busied himself with the tiny buttons, clasps, and ribbons.

After a few seconds, Ed could tell that Roy was getting impatient, as he could feel the material at his back being treated more and more violently.

Then Roy snapped.

Ed felt searing heat blossom in the middle of his spine and screamed as the feeling spread around to his front. He was still screaming when Roy clamped his gloved hand over Winry's painted lips. Ed stopped screaming when he ran out of air and was chocking on the taste of sulpher, forced to take in air through his nose. It was then that he noticed the chill that had fallen on Winry's body and replaced the burn. Then the ashes on the floor. 'That bastard burned Winry's dress!' Ed thought silently, fuming.

"Why in hell did you scream like that?!" Roy hissed in Winry's multi pierced ear. "Don't do that again. I might be tempted to use the flames against you, just to stop the noise." He pulled Ed back against him, hand still covering his mouth.

Ed winced as Winry's sensitive back was pulled flush against Roy's chest, the uniform material irritating the tender skin further. Then there was that...oh no...something poking into Winry's lower back that greatly disturbed Edward.

"I'll buy you another dress, so don't worry about it." Purred Roy into Ed's ear, starting to nibble and suck on the studs and hops embedded into the flesh of the lobe.

Ed gasped as this new sensation resulted in rippled waves of pleasure throughout his female body. He found himself moaning into Mustang's glove, surprised at himself. 'how can I be enjoying this?! It's ROY! This is so wrong...it feels so good.' Ed mentally cursed his body as Roy finally removed his hand from Ed's mouth, using his hand instead to massage one of Ed's breasts while the other held the boy securely about the waist.

Edward felt Winry's knees begin to buckle. Damned if the wretched man didn't have magic hands.

Roy must have felt Winry's body begin to wobble, for Ed suddenly found himself being scooped up and dropped unceremoniously on the bed.

Ed scrambled to a kneeling position, trying to keep his balance as Roy joined him on the mattress. For the third time that evening, dreading the answer, Ed asked in a meek monotone, "What do you want me to do to you Ti-San?"


	33. Ashes to Ashes

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he'd be running away, very very fast like Sonic the hedge hog (thanks Pip.) from Mustang right now... I don't own Death Note either, though I did adopt Mello and Near.

BTW: The next few chapters will be Ed. I can't do this kinda lemony stuff in big stints...just... no...I'll Get back to Winry when it's all over for Ed, and he calls her.Okay? Oh, And Roy has no idea that Ed is in Winry's body. Sorry for any confusion there.

ED HATES ROY (in this). Just in case that wasn't clear. He was feeling some pleasure from the physical stimulation. NOT HIS FAULT. Ed loves Winry in this one.

* * *

Ed's point of view

"What do you want me to do to you Ti-San?"

Roy leaned forward and nuzzled Winry's neck, licking and nibbing as he did so. "Just let me apologize, then...to business. Ed's shadowed eyelids fell half mast as he nodded distractedly. Having Roy do whatever it was to his neck was nice...there was a bit of an internal burn, a tingle, as if there was a pleasant fire running through his veins... in a good way.

Roy pushed Ed back and flicked his tongue over Winry's rosy, pert nipple, eliciting inarticulate mumbles of guilty pleasure from Ed. Roy kissed his way slowly down Winry's stomach, parting her thighs gently when coming to that area that Edward had so valiantly tried to ignore during the morning's shower, despite his curiosity. The tingling feeling now centered there was hot and uncomfortable, bordering on being unbearable.

Edward cried out as suddenly forced to accept the ecstasy that was Mustang's expert mouth and fingers. Ed found himself invoking names of several gods he didn't believe in, especially when he could feel Roy wiggle the fingers in question while sucking somewhere else. As Roy hit a spot that made Edward clutch the sheets and tremble all over, he yelled the name of a Goddess he did believe in. "Winry!" he screamed with passion as he made a note with what was left of his working mentality to bring her that kind of joy himself someday.

When Roy heard that name, he stopped his ministrations abruptly, which was fine with Edward, he was quite satisfied with the experience...if only it hadn't been the bastard...These thoughts came with difficulty through the after shocks and blissful haze of orgasm. After a few moment's however, Edward noticed that Roy was staring, and self consciously closed Winry's legs and crossed an arm over her breasts, sitting up again.

"Who's name did you call out?" Roy asked suddenly, his voice full of confusion.

"Um...Winry?" Ed answered as me mentally berated himself for getting enjoyment from what happened and acting so stupid. " I...I said my own name Ti-San." Ed smiled sweetly.

Mustang tilted his head to the side. "Why? Not that I mind that you never say my name, and any name is better than the shrimp's, but...your own...why?"

"I love Winry-Winry Chan." Ed stated with a ditzy flip of his hair, praying that the dumb blond third person thing used in Death Note would serve him as well. "Winry-Winry is pretty and was having a good time, and her name is so easy to say..."

Roy raised his eyebrows sceptically. "Uh...okay?" He shook his head at the irrelevance of the conversation. "Shall we to business then?" he asked cordially.

Ed felt cold. No, He didn't want to get to "business" with Mustang! It was his commanding officer. It was a GUY. Not that Ed had anything against homosexuals, they could do what they wanted, but he wasn't one of the rainbow crowd. And even though he was technically a girl by being in Winry's body, that didn't make it feel any more natural. It wasn't Winry, so it was wrong...but he had seen seen the violent side of Roy, and didn't want any pain inflicted on the girl he loved, so had to do this. He certainly didn't want to bring that mean, brutal side of the man out again. His throat throbbed as he thought this, and still did when his train of thought was interrupted.

Roy disrupted Ed's thoughts with a burst of laughter and a playful shove to the boy's thin shoulders. "You look as if you're considering saying no!" Mustang explained. "As if my asking was more than just a polite gesture. You are my dog, no, my little puppy, and will do as instructed."

Roy continued to laugh, ignoring Ed's blank stare of helplessness and disappointment.

"If you say 'no', I'll probably just have my fun with you anyways,and then Alphonse will go down." Mustang also ignored the sharp intake of breath that came from Ed at that statement, driving the (no longer) short gender-bent boy one more notch to doing something stupid. "I wonder...would the death of his brother make your little shrimp midget cry?" Roy mused. "And then-"

"HE'S NOT A SHRIMP MIDGET WITH DWARFISM THAT'S TOO SMALL TO REACH THE SEAFOOD BUFFET!" Ed interrupted spasmodically, flailing his arms and legs.

"What the hell?" asked Mustang, "I n ever said anything about the half metal chibi being an actual dwarf."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A STUNTED HALF PINT CHIBI THAT CAN'T EVEN SLEEP WITH THE GIRL HE LOVES 'CAUSE HE'S TOO SHORT?!"

"Rockbell-San, what the hell is wrong with you?! These outbursts will not be tolerated!"

Ed was still extremely angry, over many things, but simmered down enough to not want to be fried to a crisp. " I was ...uh...stalling. And defending Ed's stature. That's all...I'm not going to apologize."

"Just let me have my fun if you want to defend Edward's stature...or should I say lack thereof?" Roy joked.

Something inaudible passed from Winry's painted lips, a scarlet blush breaking out across her cheeks.

"What was that?" demanded Roy sharply.

"Nothing?" Edward giggled.

"No." Roy was using that same tone earlier, as if to a young dog. "What. Was. That?" Mustang prepared his finger's to snap under Edward's chin, across Winry's delicately bruising throat.

"You don't want to know this...but if I must..." Edward sighed, feeling very cocky...well...for a girl..."Edward's bigger than you in ways that don't have to do with height." he whispered, mischief in his eyes.

Roy stared blankly, then it clicked...and he lunged.

Edward heard Winry's skull hit the headboard of the bed before he felt it, before the room spun and his eyes lost their focus. Before the pain.

"You little bitch." Roy hissed, his hands pinning the weak arms to the bed by the biceps. "I was gonna be gentle, but no, you had to go piss me off." Roy lifted Ed's hands above his head, hurting the boy's rounded shoulders, and holding both of the small wrists in one hand, as he sued to other to undo his pants and kick them off, then struggle out of his shirt. He wiggled out of his boxers with some major difficulty, most of it produced by Edward's squirming. In moments however, the colonel was naked over Ed, and fishing through the bedside table drawer, looking for something.

"You bastard! Get off me! Let me go!" Ed felt tears running down his cheeks. He didn't want to do this! He was joking! well...kinda...not really...there was a small ping of pride under the fear, happy that being short didn't make him completely inadequate... Edward did a major squirm, almost knocking Mustang off-balance. " GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU ASSHOLE!" He screeched.

Roy turned back to the watery blue eyes, a smirk plastered on his face. " You brought this on yourself." he said as he shoved a silken rag into Ed's mouth, silencing him effectivly. The next squirm almost unseated Mustang, making him grab ahold of one of the bed posts for support. Roy shoved his fingers, poised for snapping, under Ed's nose. "You move, and all you love will go up in flames, I swear it. Now lay fucking still, you hear me?"

Ed sobbed through the rag, and nodded, frozen. The thought of Winry, Al, Elysia... dead and gone, ashes in the wind...no...there was too much at stake here for him to matter. Equivalent exchange would eventually make this right, but how, Edward had no idea. So Edward lay still, not taking advantage of the slight slackening of the grip on his wrists, laying perfectly still as Mustang continued to rummage through the drawer.

At some length, he brought out a rope. Mustang slowly removed his hand from Ed's wrists, putting it in snapping position. "Roll over." he ordered.


	34. Tried is an operative word

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he'd be running away, very very fast like Sonic the hedge hog (thanks Pip.) from Mustang right now... I don't own Death Note either, though I did adopt Mello and Near.

BTW: The next few chapters will be Ed. I can't do this kinda lemony stuff in big stints...just... no...I'll Get back to Winry when it's all over for Ed, and he calls her.Okay? Oh, And Roy has no idea that Ed is in Winry's body. Sorry for any confusion there.

ED HATES ROY (in this). Just in case that wasn't clear. He was feeling some pleasure from the physical stimulation. NOT HIS FAULT. Ed loves Winry in this one.

* * *

Ed's point of view

"Roll over" Mustang ordered.  


Ed's eyes widened. He wanted to reach up and take the rag from his mouth, voice some form of protest, but the homicidal look in the black orbs of the man above him forbade it. So he rolled over. Edward winced as the rope burn inflicted by Russel, and likely Roy from other nights, were irritated further by a tight coil of rough bonds. His hands were tied together, in the middle of his back, placing his elbows at an awkward angle. He whimpered as the Colonel yanked him to his knees by the junction of his hands, making his shoulder blades emit a sickening 'pop' sound. Unable to keep his balance when the colonel let go, Ed landed face first in a pillow, avoiding another introduction to the head board by mere inches. The colonel did nothing to make Edward more comfortable, was quite fine with having his partner almost being smothered to death by the pillow, until Edward managed to twist his head to the side.

"Tiphen, nwooo." Ed managed around the cloth in his mouth, meaning 'Ti-San, no" quite obviously. He turned his head again, craning his neck in hopes of giving the man his tearful glance, eliciting perhaps a measure of sympathy, remorse, mercy...His blue orbs clashed with the black, the hollow black. Black as death, rotting, decaying death. Black as ashes...with the deadly flame behind them. There was no mercy in those eyes. Ed whimpered into the cloth an turned his head away.

"That's right whore" Mustang murmured soothingly, "Turn away, accept your fate." Roy started rubbing Winry's back, that material of the gloves causing micro abrasions on the smooth skin, making Ed sob harder into the sopping fabric in his mouth, not just from the pain, but from the whole misleading aspect of it all. Mustang was giving him a back-rub and it was hurting, like sandpaper down his spine. He winced as Mustang pressed a smidgen harder, resuming his monologue. "You are Mine. No one else would want you. You're a filthy little thing, no one else would touch you. If my touches are to harsh, too bad, they're all you will get."

Edward managed to spit the cloth out, his sobs had loosened it from his jaws. "That's not true. Wi..Edward loves me!" He cried out as Roy dug his fingertips into Winry's lower back. Edward suddenly felt himself being dragged backward, Winry's knees sliding across the slippery sheets. He gasped in mild pain and extreme surprise as Roy entered him from behind, knocking the air out of him. He was utterly silenced at this turn of events. Yes, he knew it would happen, but he was in the middle of an argument with the colonel, he couldn't just try to fuck his way out of the conversation, as ...stressed as it was. But that seemed to be exactly what Mustang was intent on doing. Edward felt new tears spring behind his eyes as he realized that he had just lost his virginity to the bastard, even though he hadn't physically...he felt everything. Mentally, he was having sex.

"I hate you!" He screamed at Mustang in frustration, knowing better than to wiggle away, or strain at the bonds that Mustang was now leaning on, his chest pressing uncomfortably on Winry's forearms, putting pressure on her shoulders and wrists. Mustang slammed in harder, placed his lips next to Winry's ear. "You don't have to like me. And Edward doesn't love you. There is no way he could ever love you, not how you are with me. You are a whore" he spat the word, "And Edward will never love you. No-one will ever love you."

Edward was inflamed by this man's blatant lies."I don't want to be with you. I'm sure Edward would understand. After all, I'm pr-TEcTiNghim." The last word was inarticulately garbled as Edward involuntarily reacted to Mustang's motions, how he just brushed that one spot. Damn that bastard. Ed didn't want to feel all woozy and rushed and that heady feeling of endorphins running around his brain. He coughed pointedly, but Mustang continued his moans and motions, and Edward simply tried to ignore the heaving mass of sweaty horny male that was pounding the hell out of his..er..Winry's G-spot. "I'm Protecting him...I'm Ah..Sure he'd..oooohh. Understand. I know he...mmmm...He lllovesme. He p-p-p-proposed to meee." The motions slowed almost imperceptibly.

"I knew ... about that." Roy grunted "Edward told me...he asked for some...advice...What...did you...say...?"

Edward snorted, Ed-like,"Like you actual /gasp/ mmmm actually care."

Mustang started fucking furiously, grabbing Edward by the hips and slamming himself inside repeatedly with whiplash inducing force.

Edward thought he was going to be sick. His arms felt like they were going to break as Roy put more and more of his weight on the small limbs, and the friction in the areas he wasn't used to was unbearable. He shuddered as he felt Roy tremble above him, then felt that slight pulsating he recognized from earlier, this time not at his lips but at Winry's...he closed his eyes tight and tried not to even think. Tried not to think about the man raping him. Tried not to think about the piece of flesh that was going in and out of his body too forceful, to fast. Tried not to think about how disgusting this was. Tried not to think about the searing heat that filled him when Mustang exploded inside.

Tried is an operative word.

* * *

Please review...t'was so hard to write this chapter and all of the lemony stuff. I actually cried for Edward a few times. 


	35. Explinations of Sorts

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he'd be be halfway across the world by now...

BTW: The next few chapters will be Ed. I can't do this kinda lemony stuff in big stints...just... no...I'll Get back to Winry when it's all over for Ed, and he calls her.Okay? Oh, And Roy has no idea that Ed is in Winry's body. Sorry for any confusion there.

ED HATES ROY (in this). Just in case that wasn't clear. He was feeling some pleasure from the physical stimulation. NOT HIS FAULT. Ed loves Winry in this one.

* * *

Ed's point of view

Tried is an operative word.

Edward tried not to whimper as Mustang pulled out, making a dull ache in his "new" nether regions throb. And as he did with all the other things he tried to do, he failed miserably. At least when the bastard did that, he relieved the pressure from Edward's fragile arms. Ed lay there for a few moments, trembling and crying silently into the pillow. When he finally regained enough composure, felt the lukewarm liquids running down his thighs, he spat out shakily. "I hate you." It wasn't yelling like earlier, had a more resigned tone to it, just as serious, if not more so, but this voice was older, beaten, broken.

Roy reached down and began to untie the hands that were quivering ever so slightly, from fear, rage and humiliation. As he did so, he bent to give Ed's cheek yet another crude like. "I hate you to hon, don't worry about it." As he finished with the ropes, He gave the blond girl a not-so-playful slap on the ass.

Where Ed earlier would have completely lost it and screamed at Mustang for his perversions, he now just muttered "I don't know why I don't just report you." under his breath, but not so low that the Bastard couldn't hear it.

Roy threw back his head and barked out laughter as Edward covered himself with sheets. Roy had managed to locate his boxers while Ed was crying into the pillow, and had put them on accordingly. "Contact the authorities? Are you honestly that stupid Miss Rockbell? I AM Authority in Amestris. I'm only a few steps below King Bradly himself! And Trust me, he wouldn't give a damn. Not that it would reach him. I have ears all throughout Central. If any thing is reported even remotely similar to what's happening here..I'm sure it would get classified as repeated rape, even though God knows I'm paying more than that, but oh well, my point is that I hear about it, I assign myself to the case, and if it's you..." Roy mimed snapping his fingers, "Boom."

Edward shuddered. "No..." he whispered.

Roy ruffled the long hair. "Then don't do anything stupid."

"I won't Ti-San. I promise."

Roy pinched the blond's cheek, grinning and searching the room with his eyes for his pants. "Good little girl."

Edward bristled, but bit his tongue. Hard. "Your pants are behind you Mustang." He said instead of the rant he was too exhausted to yell.

Roy eyed the breathing sex object suspiciously."You expect me to turn my back? Get them for me. And be snappy about it." The Colonel looked pointedly at is watch, which had stayed on during the entire encounter, as had his gloves.

Slightly annoyed, but smart enough not to show it, Ed asked curtly "What's your hurry Ti-San?" In his mind, he was asking if there were anymore little girls he had to rape tonight, but he was wise enough to keep is mouth shut on that note.

"It is 11:45, and I do need to get to Riza's shortly after twelve, and since I do not trust my car being parked in this area, I do have to walk. So yes, there is somewhere I need to be. I need to go and lay down next to that sweet little virgin that I can't touch, until she wears that damn expensive white dress and walks down a religious hallway."  
he yawned "She loves me, you know." he said offhand.

As Edward wrapped the sheets around Winry's body and went to go get the trousers, he let out a lightly barbed remark "I can't see why." He instantly regretted it, covering his head with his hands. When he tentatively lifted them, he saw Roy smiling thoughtfully while stroking his chin with his free hand, the other still poised to snap.

"I can't either." Roy finally decided, shrugging. "She must see something in me that no one else can."

"Or something that isn't there." Ed shot back, handing Roy his pants and moving towards the shirt he spotted in the corner.

Roy nodded his head in agreement. "That makes sense too."

"So you're actually going to marry her?" the words sounded wrong on his tongue. Roy and Marriage? Hardly likely.

Roy guffawed and took his shirt. "No! Well, yes." He snickered and lowered his voice, shrugging into the shirt while Ed fetched his military overcoat. "We're going to elope." he explained, "and I have a mind to 'keep the paper's safe'...bonfire style. I'll get a week or two of her in bed with me, and then start publicly dating again. Of course, she can't let anyone know in the military that we were ever anything more than co workers, so she can't say anything to me, nor can she really report it. Nothing she can do." He sighed contentedly, putting an arm into his jacket. "I'm a genius."

"Ti-San, if you don't mind my asking, How on Earth do you get away with being here until midnight? Doesn't she suspect?" Edward was genuinely curious.

Roy tapped Ed on the nose playfully, then consulted his watch. "That's my dirty little secret, and I've got to go now toots. See ya Monday." He tossed a wad of bills held together with a money clip onto the bed.

"Oh...Bye Ti-San..." Edward must have shown some outward relief at his superior's departure, for suddenly Roy turned around and pinned Edward against the wall, jarring his petite frame.

"Don't forget me, okay?" he winked, licking Edward cheek crudely for a third time, and peeling away the sheet to take a quick look at the body he was leaving behind. He roughly ran his ever gloved hand down the svelt form, making Edward wince, and then crushed him to his chest, in a bear hug that was none to innocent. "Bye bye toots, I'm almost running late now." He said as he let go suddenly, letting Edward drop to the floor.

Edward stared blankly at the door long after it had closed, clutching the sheet to his collar bone for dear life. After a few minutes of this eerie stillness and silence, he stood shakily, making his way to the kitchen. He had to call Winry.


	36. Shattered

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he would be recovering form surgery that gives him cat ears, not starring in my fanfics.

A/N: I will flip between Ed and Winry's POV's...read first chapter thing for more details.

* * *

Winry's POV

* * *

She picked up the phone, and from the hello, almost squealed in mixed delight. "It's Ed!" she shouted. 

"Oh My God Ed, are you okay?" She asked first.

There was a silence.

"It was the bastard Winry...You could have told me..." She heard a muffled sound, like Ed was blowing his nose. He was crying. his voice was broken...

"Edward don't cry! I'm sorry!" the waves of guilt about what she had made Edward do washed over her.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Edward spat." I HATE YOU!"

Winry winced, then hung her head. "Then I don't know what is..." she chose not to address the second part of the statement; it was too painful.

* * *

Ed's POV

* * *

He was being cruel, he knew it. He just couldn't help it. Mustang's seed slowly drying on his thighs made it so the memories couldn't go away. 

"I need you." He whimpered."I need you.I need you.I need you.I need you.I need you.I need you.I need you.I need you.I need you.I need you.I need you.I need you.I need you.I need you.I need you.I need you." It was a rush, he was sobbing, the phone had been dropped, but he knew she could still hear. This too was cruel to her, but he was far too gone. "He DID me Win. He fucking did me...I'm so dirty...wanted you..." his words deteriorated into sobs. Eventually he picked up the phone again, using the sheet to wipe his eyes. All he heard was silence. "Winry?" he asked timidly.

"Yes Edward?"

* * *

Winry's POV

* * *

She had never heard him that scared before, this was not the Edward she knew...it worried her, struck terror into her heart. She knew of course, that going through what she did, what Edward now had, changed people, but this...then she remembered how she sobbed in the dark, wanting things to change, or end. "Yes Edward?" was all that she could say. 

"Can I come over?"

Winry's mind flashed back to days when things were easier, when Ed's mom was still alive, when Pinako was still around. In that cute little voice Edward would ask, plead with Pinako or Trisha, sometimes even Winry herself, to come over and play. More often than not the answer was yes, and thus that was the word coming out of her mouth. "Yes, of course. Edward, I wouldn't have it any other way." She wiped away the silent tears that were streaming down the cheeks that belonged to the Fullmetal Alchemist. "Of course."

* * *

Edward's POV

* * *

"I love you Win," he sniffled "I love you very much. I'm sorry for yelling. I don't hate you. I hate him. I hate that he can do this to you, to me..." 

"I know." Winry's words came distantly.

"I'll be there soon, okay? I need to...clean. Be clean."

"I'll see you soon Edward. I'll see you soon."

There was a click in his ear, and Edward was balling again. He stumbled to the shower, where he washed the...liquids, mixed with some of Winry's blood, not much, but still enough to make Edward almost sick, down the drain. Hot water pummeled his skin, making it sting, especially over the micro abrasions on his back.He lathered himself with soap anyways, ignoring the pain. He scrubbed himself roughly, not caring that he was doing more damage. Determined to be clean, Edward spent over a half hour in the shower, stopping when the hot water ran out. Wrapping a towel very securely around the body that still felt tainted to him, Edward made his way out of the sauna-like bathroom and into the bedroom, where he avoided the bed like it would give him the plague, and found the closet in the gloom of what was left of the candles. Sifting through, he shrugged into a sports bra with no clasps (over his head), a black turtleneck, plain panties and some jeans. He grabbed a jacket from the closet, not enjoying the way the bra was digging into his side, but enduring it none the less. He put his hair in the messy braid he was used to, out of habit, and started to leave, grabbing Winry's wallet and keys, sticking them awkwardly in the small jeans pockets. On a second thought, he raced back to the bathroom and brushed his teeth for a few minutes, making sure to get every square inch of his mouth. After drawing blood from his gums, he spit the coppery taste and gargled some mouth wash found under the sink.

He made his way through the central downtown, shortly after midnight, something not generally recommended for women at night, but Edward was giving off the ":stay the hell away from me" vibe the entire time, going over every detail of what had happened with Roy in his mind. Luckily Edward Elric was not further harassed that evening, and made it safely to the hotel, where he made it to what had the night before been his room without problem.

* * *

Winry's POV

* * *

Winry was standing by the door, game of go fish abandoned. What if something happened to Edward on his way here? What if he just fell down and broke his leg and was out there in the streets? What if...

Then the doorknob turned, making her jump. In staggered a tired, broken body that looked vaguely similar to that of Winry Rockbell's.

Fletcher jumped up from the coffee table he had been resting his head on. "Eddo!" he yelled, moving to glomp the boy in a girls body.

"How in hell does he know who I am?" The blond asked tiredly. "And why in hell is he here?"

Winry started a threat about the language, but the words died in her throat. "Ed-do" she managed, her voice cracking as she did so, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. She reached towards him, intending to cry on his shoulder, let him cry on hers. But was stopped, a hand on her chest (were this reversed...).

"I need some explanations." The voice was cold. Hard.Uncaring.

And Winry's heart shattered yet again.


	37. Reasons

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he would be recovering form surgery that gives him cat ears, not starring in my fanfics.

A/N: I will flip between Ed and Winry's POV's...read first chapter thing for more details.

* * *

Ed's POV

* * *

"I need some explanations." he ruffled the hair of the boy who was resting his head against the maternal hip Edward now possessed. He kept his other hand on Winry's chest, well, his chest, keeping the girl away. He was too hurt by her to hug her now. Yes, he loved her, yes, he wanted to forgive her, but that would take a little time. 

"May we sit?" he finally broke the tense silence with his hoarse voice. "And can I have some food? The last...good...thing I ate was quite some time ago."

"Sure thing Ni-san! Come on Fletcher, lets go make ramen together." The little boy whined but Al was persuasive about it, leaving the gender bent couple alone.

Ed let his hand drop cautiously, moving to the couch while shedding his jacket. He flopped rather than sat, getting comfortable in the cushions. Winry sat delicately, leaving a full cushion between them. "So..." Edward started. "Whys the kid here? I kinda need to talk to you about stuff I'd rather he not over hear."

Winry bit her, or rather, Ed's, lip. "He'll be gone in the morning. I kinda...beat up Russel...and took Fletcher away...Russel wasn't just messing me up..." She glanced hesitantly to the kitchen, where Al and Fletcher were noisily boiling water. "He was doing worse things to the kid." she whispered.

Edward was shocked. "You mean..." He winced at the thought. "I was wondering why you would be with Russel...that makes some sense...next time just tell me, though okay? Or better yet, let's hope there never is a next time." he tried a chuckle but it caught painfully in his throat.

"There won't be." Winry murmured, head down and eyes fixed on Edward's metal foot. "Dominick is using old Rockbell parts, isn't he...The design, the metal usage, it's all the same as when I did your auto-mail. I would almost say that it is the same piece I made, but there's no way you could go so long without breaking it..."

Ed smiled sadly, "Yeah, he uses Rockbell parts...even though they aren't made anymore. I should have realized you weren't too busy to do my arm and leg yourself...I feel so stupid...I should have known something was wrong the second you gave me that business card...at the funeral..."

Both of them grimly remembered the rainy day that Pinako Rockbell was laid to rest. Surprisingly, Hoenheim Elric attended. Edward kept silent until after the funeral, where he cornered his father, and out of respect, kept his voice low for the death threats and accusations.

* * *

"How could you not come to mom's funeral but show up to the one of your 'old drinking buddies'? How?!" Edward had hissed, his flesh hand a fist full of his father's shirt, pulling the man down to be nose to nose with himself. " You are scum! I HATE YOU! And Stay the hell away from Alphonse. He still respects you and thinks that he needs you. He's finally starting to be okay without you. Don't you dare ruin him again." Edward brought back his metal fist, fully intending on breaking his father's nose, at the very least. The punch was caught, blue alchemical sparks went everywhere, and Hoenheim Elric was gone, the shattered remains of Edward's arm littering the grass around him. 

After much muted cursing, Edward walked calmly towards where his grieving childhood friend stood, standing by the new tombstone, next to that of her parents. Tears had dried on her cheeks, and more were cascading down her beautiful face. Edward had known for years that he loved her, but in her sorrow, once again he could not admit it to her.

"Winry? Ummm..." He reached towards her, wiping a tear away with a flesh thumb. The girl did not look up nor cease the silent stream of sorrow. "I know this is a bad time, but uh...the bastard who fathered me broke my arm...can you fix it?"

Fully expecting anger to be prevalent even in this mourning girl now, Ed ducked a wrench blow that never came. When he raised his head, still in one piece and without a red bump, Winry was holding out apiece of paper, a business card. He took it from her fingers gently, savoring how her hand felt against his, subtly.

"This is Dominick's..." Ed said, pointing out the obvious.

Winry nodded. "I'm...busy. Go to him."

Since then, when Ed was stupid, he went to Rush Valley, not Resenbool. Since Winry moved, short days after Pinako's passing, he had only one reason to ever go to Resenbool, and that was the sad task of visiting Trisha...something he didn't do often enough...

* * *

"So...you and Roy...Did this start before or after the funeral?" Edward winced as he choked out his commanding officer's name. 

Winry closed her golden orbs. "At." she answered simply, leaning back. "My tears weren't just for my aunt. They were for myself."

Edward clenched his fists, the painted nails digging into the flesh of his palm. "Bastard..." he hissed. His Eyes narrowed. "And you didn't tell me?! It's been months! Anytime during that you could have fucking told me. You could have told me the day it started! I could have helped you! When did that happen?! How could it have happened?! There were people damn it! I was right THERE!"

Winry made no move to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "And I would have lost you just the same as Pinako." the tears were coming faster, hitching her breath."I had just lost her, there was no way I could afford to lose you too! You're all I have left, even now, and the thought of you going up in smoke makes me sick to my stomach. I need you Ed, I need you to be alive and as happy as you can be. I love you Edward,and if I have to do things with Mr.Mustang for that to be, then fine."

" NOT FINE!" spazzed Edward, "Being with him makes be the very opposite of happy! Stop defending yourself dammit! Don't drag me into this that way. I love you in a way that makes me NOT want you to get raped almost daily by a pyromaniac with a god complex. I love you in a way that I would rather die than have you put through that. AND STOP CRYING DAMN IT!" Edward didn't mean for it to happen, but it worked. A slap across the face from a hand with painted nails shocked Winry from her tears. He felt irrationally that she shouldn't be the one crying, he was the one that had just gotten raped...but she had gone through it first...many times. His conscience argued with him about how he was justified, if she had just told him earlier, then things would be different. She shouldn't have been crying. And he was angry with her. And him self and... oh my god he had just slapped Winry...oh shit...Words from a long time ago echoed in his mind. One of the few good things he remembered about his father. One of the only morals ever instilled by the disappearing man. "Never hit a woman son, no matter what, it's not right to hit a lady." The irony that in this situation, that he was the lady, was lost on him.

"I-I'm sorry. Winry, are you okay? I didn't...I shouldn't have."

Edward hung his head in shame and pain. He had hit the woman he loved. Not hard, but there was a red mark...

He raised his head when he heard an odd noise coming from Winry.Laughter. But not real, playful laughter. This had a chill, a bitter tone in it.

Ed stared dumbly. "How? Why? You're laughing. How can you be laughing?"

"Sometimes laughing is the only way I can open my mouth without screaming." Her eyes were dull, the gold more off a dark brown-ish, the luster gone.

"Uh, Guys? Don't want to interrupt... I'm sure I am anyways. The ramen's ready." And with that the spell was broken, or at least covered, hidden behind a mask.Alphonse had a way of doing that, of making everything better, breaking the ice or getting rid of the tension. Winry's eyes were gold again, though a pink handprint still decorated her face.

Ed's girly hand snaked it's way over to Winry's. "We'll finish talking about this later, okay? I really need to eat and...I'm sorry." Edward leaned across the cushion, gently pressing his lips against the mark he made on Winry's face. "I love you Win."

There was a clatter as Fletcher dropped and broke the bowl of ramen he was carrying. "Ewwie, gross!" he yelled as he hid behind Alphonse.


	38. Conclusions

Warning,: This is mature. If you are not mature, then don't continue, there will be a lemon later in the story. there are bad things that are going to happen. beware of Gender bending.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ed? If I did, he would be manly enough to sleep with a teddy bear and still pull off being macho.

A/N: I will flip between Ed and Winry's POV's...read first chapter thing for more details.

* * *

Winry's POV

* * *

After the ramen that had been spilled was cleaned up, and everyone had eaten (Fletcher watched in aw as the thin, pretty frame belonging originally to Winry Rockbell packed away bowl after bowl of the stuff, wiping it's painted lips on the back of a dark sleeve), it was about two o'clock in the morning. Far too late for little boys to be up and about. Fletcher was given the bed and Alphonse sat in a corner, his eyes dull as he let his mind rest. This left our protagonists with the couch, which was pulled out and made up by Alphonse before he went to 'sleep'. 

They were alone.

They needed to talk.

Which of course was the last thing that Winry wanted, thus explaining her excuse of going to get changed in the washroom as soon as she could. Alphonse had done some hunting through Edward's suitcases and found an unused pair of pajama's, still in cellophane, a Christmas present from someone in the past or something.It would appear that Edward generally just wore his boxers to bed...who'd of guessed?

Winry removed the tight leather pants and ignored the boxers...a trip to the washroom earlier had sated any curiosity she may have had about...well..you know...still, she had laughed then at the little smiley faces ... now she was anything but amused. She shed the boxers as well, in favor of the pajama pants, which barely stayed up, being at least one size too big. She then squirmed out of the almost too small black tank top, pausing when done to look in the mirror. She had seen Edward's muscles before, but on closer inspection...she ran a hand tentatively across the rippling stomach, feeling the shivers and blushing that the goosebumps she created. She shook her head violently, trying to clear her thoughts. There were far more important things to be considering than how hot Edward was. She pressed her forehead against the cool glass of the bathroom mirror, looking into the golden refection of seeing orbs. She had to tell Edward the entire story. She had to get it out without breaking down. A hot tear warmed the cool glass at her cheek. This was going to be hard... He had slapped her.

She had deserved it.

But She loved him.

She still deserved it...

Winry pushed the mirror away, leaning back, taking a good look at her reflection. Did this face deserve to be slapped? She shook her head again.

'He knew I would feel the pain.' she thought. She shuddered, remembering the stinging in her face when her own hand had made connection to Edward's cheek, the bubblegum nails seeming so oddly out of place. It wasn't the roughness, she had been with Mustang for a long time, violence was something she was used to. But not from Edward. Edward was the one constant person in her life that she could wholly rely on. Alphonse too, but it was different with Ed. She needed Ed, more than anyone else. When they were younger, it was him that she would tell are her secrets, his shoulder that would dampen from her tears of grief for her parents. His head that would take a beating from her wrench when she was frustrated. And now...his soul that had been marred by her sins and silence.

She wiped her eyes. She had no right to cry. Edward needed her. Edward needed an explanation.

She collected herself and left the bathroom, walking with small steps towards the pullout couch, where Edward was already settled. He had slipped into an over sized sweat-shirt and shorts for the night, leaving his bruised neck bare. Winry's sharp intake of breath made Ed's head jerk up, eye contact being made.

"What?" The blond male asked in a hoarse female voice.

"He...you tried to kiss him..." Winry's mind jumped to what seemed to be the only possible conclusion...Edward had tried to kiss Roy when Roy didn't want him too...those bruises...she knew how they were made, she had sported them a few months ago...why would Edward try to kiss Roy? He...liked him?

* * *

Please read and review. 


End file.
